


Come Back

by Takeawalk



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Character Death?, F/F, Sad Catra, eventual Catra Redemption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-09-24 01:29:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 22,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17091524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takeawalk/pseuds/Takeawalk
Summary: When Adora is struck down, will Catra see the error of her ways or will she get everything she’s ever thought she wanted? Eventual Catra/Adora, and Catra Redemption. I promise lots of pain with a happy ending.





	1. Death Drop

‘Hey Adora’ Catra smirked as she manoeuvred her gun turret to bullseye her former friend. It was the second war on bright moon and Catra was determined to prove herself to Hordak. She would not fail. She had planned the attack down to the letter. Adora would not defeat her today. Although, she didn’t look like Adora right now though. She was that princess She Ra. That stupid princess She Ra who stole Catras best friend and broke her heart. What was so great about her any way. Catra would be lying if she said she wasn’t pretty, if you were into princesses that was. But she looked so unlike Adora that it was easy for Catra to forget they were the same person. With every hair whoosh of the giant women as she turn to take out more horde soldiers a rage burned deeper with Catra. How dare she. The horde had raised her, given her everything. She was there favourite. The golden haired beauty made for greatness. The horde had loved her... well maybe that was just me Catra thought to herself, before shaking her head clear. No. I don’t. I may have done but she made her choice and it wasn’t me. She’s a princess and a traitor and it’s my job as Force Captain and second in command to take She Ra down. This war has been going on too long.

As Catra debated with herself she almost missed one of her soldiers get the upper hand of She Ra. Stumbling out of balance, another horde soldier appeared behind She Ra. Catra tensed behind the gun. What was She Ra playing at ? She was Brightmoon greatest warrior. The princes of power? More like powerless. But the closer Catras soldiers got the more uneasy Catra felt. She had a clean shot why wasn’t she taking it. Why did she feel so much rage at her own soldiers who where now towering above She Ra. I should be over joyed she thought as another horde solider appeared to wrestle the sword of of She Ras hands. We are going to win so why does this feel wrong. Where were She Ras allies, her new friends? The ones that she had left Catra for. Where were they when She Ra needed them most. Catra didn’t notice she was shaking. She had a clean shot she should take it. Her finger hovered on the trigger. Just as she was about to pull it, Catra watched fear stricken as She Ra dissolved leaving a terrified and bloodied Adora prone and wounded under the three gigantic horde soldiers pointing weapons at her. Catras heart was racing. She didn’t know why. Adora was still fighting but without her sword and being as wounded as she was Catra could tell she was sloppy. Even Kyle could beat you right now Adora. What are you playing at? Catra caught herself as she began to feel worried. This was what she wanted. Adora defeated and the horde victorious. She didn’t realise how wrong she was until the one of her soldiers pierced She Ras sword straight through Adora. 

On impact a blinding light scattered throughout the whole of Brightmoon. There was a brief pause as Catra sucked in her breath watching as Adora went limp. Adora not She Ra. Adora. The girl who she had grown up with, who she’d hide, trained and laughed with. The girl who always had her back even when Catra knew she didn’t deserve it. The women who despite how much Catra hated and who had hurt her, the women Catra still loved. Adora. 

Adora was dead. Where were her friends? Where was anyone to help her? No one was there to help and now she was dead. In the single moment it took Adora to fall Catra knew that she had to do something. As she began to move on instinct she tried but failed to to ignore the feeling that this was her fault. She’d led the assault, she had spilt the princesses, she had isolated Adora, she had ordered those soldiers to attack, she had a gun pointed at her for gods sake. And now Adora was dead. All that planning and she had succeeded. She felt sick. 

She watched through the target as her horde soldiers congratulated each other and Catra could honestly say she’d never been so mad. She didn’t realise what she was doing until it was too late. Without hesitation she pulled the trigger, blasting the two horde soldiers to dust who were high fiving over Adora’s now limp body. The horde solider who had administered the blow to Adora had pulled the sword out of adora and was wiping her blood off it. As his two congratulating friends fell at his feet dead he looked up to see his commanding officer bounding towards him with her claws drawn.

‘Boss?’ Was all he was able to mutter before Catra sliced his head clean of his shoulders. Landing infront of her now deceased solider she could see the grim reality that laid before her. Catras tunnel vision didn't leave Adora, she didn’t even notice her own tank blow up and most of her army begin to retreat. She didn’t notice the rebel army in the distance. Looking at Adora, Catra only felt fear. Any anger for Adora had evaporated the moment she watched her best friend fall. Adoras skin was too pale which was a horrifically stark comparison to the red damp stain on her abdomen. Her eyes had closed over. Catra searched adoras body for a sign of a pulse. She gently scanned with the soft pads of her fingers at adoras wrist and neck Anything that might prove she might be alive. Anything at all. But Catra could find anything. 

She had done it. She had won. This was what she had planned. She hated herself. Gently, she scooped Adora into her arms and began to sob. As she cradled her she pleaded ‘Adora, I’m sorry. Please come back to me’. 

Catra was so consumed with grief that she didn’t even see the rebels approach her or the princess that suddenly materialised. ‘Adora, Adora please, I’m sorry’ Catra repeated as she rocked back and forth ever so slightly. There was only ever her and adora. She had spent so much time planning the demise of She Ra she didn’t think about the consequences of losing Adora for good. She knew war wasn’t a game but she didn’t plan for what to do after adora was gone. In the back of her mind she realised that she always had just assumed that Adora and the rebellion would win. It was supposed to be Adora cradling Catras body. Adora wasn’t supposed to die. ‘Adora’


	2. Broken

As the group of princesses began to surround her, Catra felt no need to fight or run. The world no longer existed to her. The world fell silent to her ears. All that had mattered to her was currently lying limp in her arms. It doesn’t matter what they do, Catra thought, they can’t make me feel worse than this. Everything they do is justified. Stupid princesses. Where were they when Adora needed them? She’s dead and they weren’t there. I wasn’t there, she thinks in a small voice. Adora has needed them. She needed support. And now she’s dead. 

Catra didn’t notice the soft glimmer on Adoras skin until it was too late. Suddenly adoras body disappeared from her arms. She was gone and despite not thinking she could feel worse she did. Something snapped in her. Catra snapped her head up to see the sparkly princess cradle her Adora. Catra felt like she was having an out of body experience. She heard herself growl but her body acting on instinct made a jump for adora. 

‘No.’ The boy shouted through tears, priming an arrow for Catra. ‘No more’. He spoke through gritted teeth, as he let the arrow fly, straight into Catras shoulder. 

Catra felt the arrow pierce her, just above her left shoulder blade. Barely a nick she thought. As she landed she felt her body begin to heave, like her body was suddenly made of jelly. Her vision was growing darker and her eyes were forcing themselves closed. The last thing she saw was Adora before everything faded to black. I deserve this she thought. 

... 

‘Why did you do it Catra?’ The shiny princess repeated. Catra was barely aware of her from the corner of the cell. All Catra could see was adoras bloodied body as she stared into her bare hands. So torn by grief, Catra felt numb. 

‘Why Catra?!?! Why!’ The princess continued. Catra could tell the girl was angry, maybe upset too but not enough for Catra to care. Nothing mattered to Catra now. Adora was gone. She had made sure of that. Another wave of guilt swept through Catra. The girl was crying now. Catra has definitely upset her. 

‘She was my best friend, Catra. Why did you do it? Why Adora?’ The princess cried. As she said Adora, Catras ears flicked. Adora was her best friend? Hers?? The silly princess? 

‘She wasnt’ Catra croaked, confused by the sound of her own voice. The princess stilled. Catra listened as the princess used her purple sleeve to wipe some of her own tears away. 

‘What?’ The princess asked to no reply. ‘She wasn’t what?’ 

The tension was as palatable as the eery silence. Catra didn’t know how to respond or why she had spoken in the first place. Catra didn’t care. If she was Adoras best friend she would have saved her. She would have left the horde when adora had. She would have fought tooth and nail alongside Adora instead of leading the army against her. She would have done a lot of things. She wouldn’t have been in a cage and Adora wouldn't be dead now. But she did and she was. 

Catra felt her lip quiver. She never cried in-front of other people. Never. It was a display of weakness. Once shadow weaver had tortured her for an entire week just to make her cry in front of her but Catra didn’t break. Adora had stepped in and begged for shadow weaver to release her and Shadow weaver had grown bored. She didn’t cry but today she just didn’t care. There was nothing left to care about. Adora was dead and it was all her fault. She had killed the only thing she ever loved. She heard her own sobs before she felt them, her body now completely numb. 

‘Catra?’ The princesses voice was slightly softer now. Catra winter at the sound. She didn’t deserve her pity. She deserved to be punished. She had done so much bad and so much wrong. Everything bad that was about to happen was her fault. ‘She wasn’t what catra?’.

‘She wasn’t your best friend. She was mine and I killed her’ Catra coughed out through sobs, turning again to the wall and curling her body into herself. The princess huffed and Catra heard her disappear. Leaving Catra alone on a cold stone floor sobbing to herself. I deserve this. 

...

‘Bow what’s her progress?’ Glimmer spoke as she materialised behind him. Her voice had been soft but Bow still jumped at her appearance. Just in front of Bow. Adora was laid out underneath the moonstone while Queen Angella frantically worked above her glowing body. Bow was startled and was slightly shaking. 

‘Your mum says, well she says, it’s not good’, Bow said defeatedly. ‘She’s still alive thank the gods but Adora has lost a lot of blood from a stab wound in her hip. For a while we couldn’t find a pulse because it was so weak. Your mum thinks that the moonstone can revive her, maybe unlock some special SheRa power which might heal her. She is known for her healing powers maybe that extends to herself. We just don’t know’. Bow’s voice had become more pleading towards the end. Glimmer felt her heart shatter all over again as she looked at Adora’s body. Catra has done quite a number on her.  
When Glimmer had found Adora she had suspected the worst. The way Catra was shaking her limp body, glimmer was sure that adora was dead. Her heart had shattered then. Glimmer had no idea why Catra had stabbed Adora. Catra for all her faults had always seemed to cared for Adora to a certain extent. Catra was a killer for sure, but not Adoras murderer. Or at least that’s what she had thought. Maybe Catra had finally broken, finally revealed how evil she was. She had confessed. 

‘Did Catra explain why she did this?’ Bow asked in what Glimmer could only explain as an angry desperate whisper. He spoke with enough emotion to get Glimmers vision to leave Adora and focus on him. Bow looked as rough as Glimmer felt. His normal bright and crisp look was gone and replaced with a disheveled shell of despair. As terrible as Bow looked, his aura still felt slightly hopeful in comparison to what she had seen with Catra earlier. 

‘No, she didn’t’ Glimmer stated dejectedly.


	3. Guilty

The first night was difficult. The uncertainty set everyone on edge, as all prepared for grief that they hoped they wouldn’t have to feel. All except one who was already drowning in sorrow. Although she was held out of sight from those struggling to grasp on to this last life line.

After a while, Bow became overcome with grief. He was severely fatigued from the battle earlier that day and the sadness of the last few hours had made him a complete wreck. After many apologises he left the moonstone, in search for something positive to do, although Glimmer hoped he had had the good sense to go sleep for a few hours at least. Glimmer meanwhile refused to leave her mothers side while she furiously worked on Adora. Adoras body was covered in a shining light as the Queen channeled what glimmer assumed was healing light to the most damaged parts of Adoras body. 

Glimmer paced back and forth as her mother worked. Unable to do anything helpful, her anxiety was best placed in keeping herself distracted. As she paced she became lost in thought. What were the rebellion going to do now? SheRa gave them power, she was the one that united the princesses. If the Horde or god forbid Hordak knew that Adora was so weak he’d send an army to finish the job. Adoras condition could not be discovered that much was evident. But all those people saw her fall. They had Catra in the cells. And SheRa missing from battle would be a clear give away. 

‘Glimmer, I need your assistance’ she heard her mother call. Quick as a flash Glimmer was at her mothers side. 

‘What do you need mum?’ Glimmer responded. Looking down at Adoras body, Glimmer struggled to choke back a sob. How could this have happened? How could Adora be only just be clinging to life. This wasn’t supposed to happen. She couldn’t lose another one. First her dad, then Entrapta, now she was going to lose... No. She couldn’t lose Adora too. No more. This couldn’t be happening. She would make it. She’d be up and about in no time. Soon she’d be healthy and well, running around with Bow again asking what Uncles were. Soon. She had to. How could they defeat the horde without her? Looking down at Adoras body, Glimmer felt her own hope trickle away second by second. 

‘Glimmer,’ Glimmer shifted her gaze away from Adora and towards her mother. Although in this moment, Glimmer knew the next word out of her mouth were not going to be comforting words from her mother but instead a command from her Queen. ‘I’m sorry but I need you to go visit our friend in the Cells again’. 

...

I caused this. I caused this. I caused this. I caused this. She’s dead because of me. Dead. Why? Because I’m worthless. I’m stupid and pathetic. I let her die. I did that. I organised her death. All me. And for what. Nothing. She’s gone. She’s gone. And I’m to blame. I killed her. I’m alone in this world and it’s all my fault. She’s dead because of me. Me. I was supposed to protect her. 

Catra rocked herself back and forth, guilt and self loathing repeating in her mind. She was so consumed with grief that she didn’t see Glimmer reappear at her cell door.   
Glimmer watched Catra with a steady gaze, hoping that Catra wouldn’t notice her puffy eyes. In the past any sign of weakness in front of Catra was a death sentence. How many of Glimmers own troops had they lost to Catra and the Horde. She didn’t want to look weak. However, looking at Catra now, Glimmer realised that wouldn’t be a problem. 

The cold and rocky floor of the cell normally would have caused great discomfort to those who inhabited the blocks, but Glimmer knew Catra had faced far worse than a cold floor. Adora had told her some stories of Shadow weavers horrific deeds. At the thought of Adora, glimmer felt her heart sink even more. Like a pebble in her chest that continued to harden everything inside her. She had to be strong now. They all needed a leader. Looking back at Catra she noticed how broken she looked. She was rocking back and forth with her nails clinging sharply to her arms, causing what glimmer could only guess as a considerable amount of pain. She was muttering something under her breath but Glimmer couldn’t make out the repeated phrase. She looked unhinged. Glimmer would have felt pity for her, if she hadn’t done this to herself. She hurt Adora. That thought snapped Glimmer out of any pity she might have had for her. She caused this, she did this. She hurt Adora. 

‘Force Captain Catra.’ Glimmer announced. Catra didn’t respond. 

‘Catra!’ Glimmer spoke again this time projecting far louder than before. Still no movement from Catra. Glimmer was angry. She began to huff loudly, still no response. How dare she ignore me Glimmer thought. Rage engulfed her as Glimmer disappeared in a shimmer, reappearing in the cell, infront of Catra. 

‘Catra!!’ Glimmer shouted, crouching to get closer to Catras face. Still no change. Catra just kept rocking back and forth, muttering under her breath. ‘Pay attention! Catra! I’m talking to you!’ 

Still nothing. Glimmer noticed that Catras eyes were focused on a far away point, but when Glimmer followed with her eyes she couldn’t see anything. Catra was just staring into space. Glimmer was began to get really worried. What was going on with Catra? She was supposed to be the most feared leader in all of the Horde, bar hordak himself and now she was acting like a broken doll. 

She leaned in closer to Catra, and finally she could hear what Catra was saying. ‘My fault. She’s dead. My fault. She’s dead. My fault. She’s dead’. 

Glimmer gasped. The melancholy chant continued. Glimmer felt lost, she knew her mission from her mother, but she couldn’t. Not when Catra was so grief stricken already. 

‘Catra... Adora’s not..’ Glimmer started with a softer voice. However before she got the chance to speak, Catra snapped out of her spell long enough to jump at Glimmer and take a swipe with her claws. Glimmer on instinct vanished to outside of the cell. Clutching her face, Glimmer could feel a few specs of blood begin to fall from her cheek. Rage engulfed her once more. ‘Catra... why?’ 

 

There was a brief silence between them. Catra retreated to the back of the Cell once more while recurling her legs and tail into herself. 

‘Because I’m the bad guy. That’s what bad guys do Princess. We only hurt and destroy’. Catra smirked half heartedly but her eyes were glazed over. Like she wasn’t really trying to be evil. Nevertheless, Glimmer was re-engulfed with rage. 

‘She’s dead Catra, and you caused that. Just like you caused this’ Glimmer almost growled as she pointed to her bleeding face. ‘Enjoy rotting in you cell “Bad Guy”. ‘ 

In an instance Catras body language changed. Catra seemed to be hit with a tonne of bricks on that statement. The confirmation that Adora was dead finally hitting her. Catra heaved forward onto her knees and began to shriek, crying out for the whole castle to hear. She wailed and wailed as grief and guilt finally consumed her. Catras heart was officially broken. When the wailing finally grew too much for Glimmer she teleported away back to her mum. 

....

‘I guess by that wailing, you completed you task Commander Glimmer?’ The queen spoke hard at work over Adoras body. The Queen quickly glanced at her daughter when she began to cry. ‘Glimmer? I know it was tough. But we had to lie. If Catra feeds information back to Hordak that Adora is weakened, he will send an army. And we can’t afford that right now. The fall of She-Ra was not only a massive blow to our alliance but also our strength of army. Adora was not the only solider to fall this day. We aren’t prepared for another battle...’  
The Queen quickly began to explain her reasons while the wailing continued.

Glimmer felt broken. She understood why she had to lie to Catra but she wished she didn’t have to. Glimmer just wanted Adora back. She wanted her best friend back. Adora had always been so strong and tough. Adora never left anyone behind and always protected the weak but Glimmer knew that she had to do the protecting now. At least for a little bit. Because despite was Glimmer had told Catra, Adora was not dead. Catra had failed to kill her. Her mother had said that if Adora was to make it through the night, then she would be okay. Not today or tomorrow, but she’d be alive at least. And that’s what Glimmer had to hold on to. 

‘I understand,’ Glimmer said interrupting her mothers reasoning. ‘For Adora to remain safe. Catra must not know she’s alive.’


	4. Trapped

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I don’t normally put notes at the start of these sorry. But I felt I needed to put a warning at the start of this one. It’s pretty dark. There isn’t like excess gore or anything, there is just a lot of self hate and stuff. Also a trigger warning for panic attacks. 
> 
> Although I bring good news, this is probably the most angsty this fic will get. I’m not sure how long this fic is going to be yet. But this is probably one of the darkest chapters. Hope you enjoy it!

Seconds seemed to last for hours, minutes lasted for days and hours spanned weeks. And every single moment was a dark abyss without her. Catra had no idea how long she had been wailing, she couldn’t stop. Everything hurt. Both physically and mentally. Her heart was pounding so hard she thought it might explode, if it hadn’t broken already. Her bones felt like lead, there was no strength left in her to fight. Her throat and lungs burned as they were continually strained from her sobs. Her noes was blocked by the snot that had left her, her eyes puffier than she had ever felt them. Her mind raced with agonising thoughts. There was no peace from the self loathing, the guilt and the heartbreak. Nothing seemed right any more. Like her entire world had just imploded.... But it hadn’t imploded, it had been stabbed... because of Catra.... and now her world was dead. 

There were no windows or clocks so Catra didn’t know how long she had been in the cell. She didn’t care either. She knew she deserved to be here. This was her punishment. This was just. The consequences she had to pay. 

Catra felt herself drift into a haze of misery. Not aware of time or surroundings. She could sometimes hear her own wailing but it did not alarm her. A dark blur of sadness had taken hold of her, and she felt cast adrift in pain. 

So wrapped up in her own head, she didn’t hear the guard approach the cell door. 

‘Here kitty kitty, time for dinner’ a voice smirked in a harsh mocking tone. ‘Can’t have your little murderering ass die now can we’. He scoffed. Catra stilled. The guards voice was husky, and Catra guessed he was in his late 40s by the depth and gruffness of his voice. Yesterday she would have enjoyed ripping this annoyance limb from limb, but now she just wanted to be alone. She guessed there would be more ‘visitors’ to her cell though. She had killed She- Ra. Catra knew how much she would hurt anyone who hurt Adora... But she had done that. The dark fog was descending again. 

‘I’m not going to repeat myself from some broken ass bitch. Take your damn food’ He huffed. Catra continued to rock, ignoring him completely. ‘Fine then fucking starve, you don’t deserve to live anyway. You killed Adora. Our Princess. And then you maimed our Princess Glimmer. I can’t believe a disgusting half breed like you got the best of her. How can you live with yourself, murderer. You pathetic monster.’ His voice was full of passion as he became more emotional towards the end. The anger in his voice made Catra still. She didn’t know why but the anger in the man triggered something within her, briefly causing the dark fog to lift a little so she could hear what he had to say. 

‘You are worthless. You are nothing. How did you do it? How? You are a pathetic mess of a person, broken by the sight of blood. Was one kill too much for you? Did daddy let you out the kitten cage and you got lucky? Would daddy be so proud of his little monster?...’ the guards rant was interrupted by Catra pouncing at him through the bars. Her claws got inches from his face before he dodged out the way catching her arm and forcing her into a painful lock, pinning her to the bars. 

‘Now now, that’s not very nice is it Kitty,’ he smirked. ‘Daddy Hordak would not be pleased’. Catra was livid. She didn’t know who at, this guard, Hordak or herself. All she knew was she was in a rage. 

‘He’s not my dad any more than I’m a kitten,’ growled Catra. ‘Let me go, you creep’. Catra struggled against him through the bar to no success. Catra felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand on edge as the guard leaned in between the bars to meet her face. 

He growled in a whisper only Catra could here, ‘I’m not a creep. Kitten. I’m the head guard here. And if I have any say in it. Your life will be hell from now on.’ 

Catra would have laughed at such a ridiculous statement if she wasn’t so terrified. Make her life hell? Her life was always hell. She survived everyday with nothing and had always made it through. There was nothing this man could throw at her that Shadow Weaver hadn’t tried already. 

‘You can try. But my life has always been hell. And I just killed the only good part of it, so go ahead, try to make my life hell. Unfortunately for you, I’m a local.’ Catra spat at him. The guard became more furious with each syllable of rebellion out of Catras mouth. When she was finished he smirked before quickly twisting her arm in a sharp snap. Catra froze as she felt and heard her arm crunch. She felt the blood drain from her and sick rise in her throat. 

‘Look what you made me do’ he said in a tone of disappointment which trigger something in Catras brain that she couldn’t control. She felt like the air was escaping the room and the world was turning side ways. Catra felt her arm be released and as she fell to the ground she felt something sticky and warm land on her head from above her on the bars. The world felt to foggy for her to care though. 

‘Enjoy your soup Kitten, I’ll be back at sunrise’ he chuckled as he left. Catra vaguely remembered the sound of his footsteps leaving as the world around her slowly faded to black. 

...

Catra. 

Catra felt a shiver go down her spine, as the darkness around her began to call to her. 

I see you Catra. I see you. 

Catra recognised the voice but she was in shut a deep haze her mind refused to place it.

Catra. Look how far you’ve sunk. And I didn’t think you could get any lower. A disappointment right until the end aren’t you. 

‘Wait, that can’t be. She can’t be on bright moon’ Catras blood stilled as she heard the low chuckle of shadow weavers voice. 

‘Ahh you see, I can. I’m not on bright moon foolish child. I’m in your mind. Your corrupt and broken mind.’ Shadow weaver spoke with contempt. ‘You were always such a disappointment. I only ever kept you around for Adora, but now she’s dead and you’ve killed her’. 

Catra felt her whole body stiffen as red electricity bound her body. Not again she thought. She felt like her heart was going to explode it was beating so fast. She wasn’t well enough to fight shadow weaver right now. She had no back up, she hurt all over and her will to fight had gone. Adora was gone. She didn’t care enough to fight. 

‘Not even going to fight back? Do you finally recognise your superior?’ Shadow Weaver mocked toying with her. 

‘I don’t care, do what you want weaver’ Catra spat back at her. ‘Just get it over with’. Catra took a large gulp of air, and braces herself as Shadow Weaver set to work. In a weird perverse sense, this was an easier pain for Catra to bare. She had been here so many times before, that being torn apart by shadow weavers shadows were oddly familiar despite being agonising. 

‘You deserve this, you took her from me! You did this Catra. You killed Adora’ shadow weaver yelled over the sound of ripping and shocking. 

Catra did not have a comeback for that. She had caused all of this. For the first time ever Catra could rationalise ShadowWeavers actions. She had done wrong and she deserved to be punished. No matter what happened, they were all right. She killed Adora, the worst offence imaginable, she deserved everything. 

‘Do you admit it?’ Shadow weaver shouted after a few minutes allowing the torture to stop briefly for Catra to answer. 

‘Y-yes. I-I-I- killed her.’ Catra spoke quietly and with great difficulty due to the strain Shadow Weaver has just put her under. This did not seem to please shadow weaver, who used her shadows to create tighten her grip on Catra. 

‘Speak up! You did what? Tell me what you did!’ Shadow Weaver yelled inches from Catras face. 

‘I killed Adora’ Catra shouted back. Shadow Weaver had finally won, Catra began to sob loudly as the shadows began there assault on her again. Shadow weaver began to laugh maniacally. 

‘You always were pathetic. But crying? That’s a new low even for you Catra. You are nothing. Do you understand? Nothing. Adora was everything and you were nothing. And now everything is dead and you are the cause!’ Shadow Weaver continued to rant as her shadows tore into Catra. 

Catra felt like death. But she knew she deserved it. The pain continued for what felt like forever as shadow weaver continued to attack. But like before Catra became numb to it, only focusing on her grief. No pain that Shadow Weaver could inflict hurt more than the truth that Adora was dead and Catra had caused it. Nothing. 

Then suddenly, a new pain entered her. A deep throbbing pain in her right arm. It hurt to move and suddenly Catra was awake. It was still dark in the cell so Catra guessed it was night. Her body stank of what appeared to be slightly congealed broth soup. Catra was lying at an odd angle with her body twisted against the cell wall, her arm was at a stranger angle. Looking around she realised she had been dreaming. She was still in the cell after that bastard had hurt her arm. Catra lay down on the cell floor carefully manoeuvring her painful arm. She winched a little as she moved it. Finally laying flat on her back she stared at the ceiling. She wouldn’t sleep again. Not if shadow weaver was going to haunt her dreams. Instead she would just remain awake, thinking about her guilt. This was justice. She deserved this.


	5. Questions

The sun shone through the large window illuminating the large colourful room. Iridescent mosques littered the room, shining beams of bright light across the room in a rainbow haze. At the epicenter of the room, lay Adora on a medical bed. Glimmer paced beside Adora’s bed as Bow sat fidgeting with the handle to his bow.  
‘Are we going to talk about it?’ Bow asked softly. Glimmer paused briefly before shaking herself and continuing to pace.  
‘There’s nothing to talk about’ Glimmer stated sharply unwavering from her pacing. Bow had never seen her like this for such a long period of time. To say he was concerned was an understatement.  
‘Yes, there is Glimmer.’ Bow spoke softly as he began to stand. Glimmer paid little attention to him. ‘Shes been like this for two weeks, the Queen said...’ Bow began before being interrupted by Glimmer stopping dead in her tracks.  
‘I know what she said.’ Glimmer spoke sternly. She had come to a stop just in front of Bows chest. Bow looked down at his friend deep with worry.  
‘Then can we talk about it, please? The Queen said…’ Bow questioned to no response.  
‘She will wake up. She has to.’ Glimmer interrupted and stated plainly.  
‘But your mum said she…’ Bow continued. Glimmer was growing increasing frustrated, it didn’t matter what her mum had said. Adora would wake up. She had to, she was Adora.  
‘Bow!’ Glimmer shouted interrupting bow once more. ‘I don’t care what my mum said. Adora will wake up. It doesn’t matter that my mum said she has healed her to the best of her ability. It doesn’t matter that she is still unconscious. She just needs time and then she’ll be fine again. This is Adora. She’ll be okay, she has to be…’ Glimmers conviction began to fail towards the end as she felt all the energy drain out of her. Bow gently steadied Glimmer as he enveloped her in a hug. He felt the front of his crop top begin to dampen as Glimmer began to cry. ‘I just don’t understand… If her wound is healed why is she still unconscious? Why won’t she come back to us?’ Glimmer spoke quietly through her sobs.  
‘I don’t know, Glimmer. I don’t know’ Bow responded fighting tears of his own. ‘But I do know that we have to be strong for her right now. The rest of the Princesses have doubled their defensive efforts against the Horde who have been pushed out of the Whispering Wood again. That’s good news. They are all fighting for Adora. They are doing so well that when Adora comes back she will be able to take a vacation. Maybe we could go visit your Aunt again? Adora would like that,’ Bow rambled unsure of whether he was trying to calm his friend or himself.  
…   
‘Here Kitty Kitty, time to wake up,’ A gruff voice sang mockingly through Catra’s cell. Catra shuffled over away from the bars on hearing his voice. She wasn’t frightened of Bozo the head guard, but she was smart enough to know not to get too close. The marks on her body where reminders enough for Catra. She didn’t know how long she had been in here or even were here was. If she was guessing, she thought she might be under Brightmoon castle in the dungeons. But she was the only prisoner which made her question whether she was correct. She had heard tales of the vast dungeon networks under Brightmoon but in those tales the cells where much larger and were lively as they were full of Horde Soldiers. Her cell was relatively small. Not that she deserved much bigger. She felt a strange comfort in the coffin sized room. The silence was deafening but she was glad of it. Noise meant it was feeding time, and that meant Bozo.  
‘It’s breakfast time kitten’ He said a deceptively cheery chirp as he rounded on her cell door. Since an ‘incident’ last week were Catra had used her unbroken arm to scratch his face, Bozo had since immobilised Catra with handcuffs and iron shackles on her feet. So now he was free to walk about her cell. Catra glared as he took a step towards her. ‘Oh, what’s the matter? Cat got your tongue?’ He continued to mock with a perverse glee. He made Catra feel sick to her stomach. He was a middle aged man with features. He had short grey hair protruding from the top of his head and his chin. Why he thought the grey circle around his face was a good look, Catra would never know. He had a crooked jaw which made his smirk even more menacing and piercing ice coloured eyes that Catra couldn’t help but question what ice queen spawned him. Overall, he wouldn’t be as intimidating without the amount of control he currently had over Catra. On a level playing field Bozo wouldn’t survive a full minute against Catra. But in here, Catra was at his mercy. Which in Catra’s mind felt justified. She had spent her whole life fighting those bigger and stronger than herself and winning, and now she was going to fall at the hands of someone way weaker. Very just for all she had done. Bozo’s rage was justified. If Catra was being completely truthful, the broken arm and multiple slashing marks from his knife, pale in comparison of what Catra would have done if she had the person who killed Adora pinned down. Catra winched. Even thinking about Adora felt like a knife through her.  
Bozo caught sight of Catra’s winch and incorrectly assumed his presence had caused that reaction. ‘Oh no Kitten. No need to be frightened of little old Bozo. He only does to people what they deserve.’ He chuckled cruelly. ‘Oh wait, maybe you should be frightened’.  
As another of Bozo’s attacks began Catra began to dissociate into herself. ‘I wonder who hurt him?’ she thought.  
...

She couldn’t remember how she got here but the bright white clouds that surrounded her were comfortable and extremely soft. She felt like she was being enveloped into the stuffing of her original bed on bright moon when she had first joined the rebellion. However she was comfortable this time.  
Everything felt like a bright calm haze. Her brain felt padded with the same clouds that she was laying on. How did I get her she thought? Where is here? Was she dreaming?  
This could be a dream. She didn’t normally dream like this but Adora could get used to the pleasant feeling. She felt weightless, like all her worries were gone. What did she have to be worried about she had fluffy clouds and no cares. But how did she get here. She couldn’t quite remember.  
It had been a normal day on Brightmoon. Adora had woken up in her room as normal, then she went on her morning run before she headed to the kitchen for breakfast. At breakfast she met up with Glimmer and Bow as she regularly did, before going for a walk to the whispering woods. This was common as it was rebellion territory and kept Adora away from the overwhelming She-Ra fans. As she continued to think about her stroll her brain began to flash. The images flickered before her but she couldn’t quite grasp them. A horde solider, another horde solider, her sword. She wasn’t sure why that filled her with so much panic. She loved her sword. It made her She-Ra. It protected her. She saw a horde tank. She was She-Ra, a tank shouldn’t worry her, she’d cut them in half before. Another solider. These visions were beginning to freak Adora out. What did they mean. Who were these people.  
Suddenly a blinding white light appeared before her. Adora struggled to fight the light, scrunching her eyes and turning towards the clouds. However, the calming clouds were no longer as welcoming as before. The now dark clouds whirled behind her, creating a dark menacing smog screening her off from anything else. As the clouds had shifted Adora was lowered onto what felt like a marble tile. She continued to look away from the blinding light, instead focusing on the shifting swirling patterns of the dark clouds. Something about the clouds felt so inviting yet at the same time terrifying.  
‘Adora’ Boomed a loud commanding voice from behind Adora. Finally she’ll have some answers, Adora thought to herself, relived as she spun around to meet the voice.


	6. Truth Sees All

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this one got away from me a bit so it’s quite a long one. I was just wondering if you guys preferred longer chapters or if the shorter ones were better? If you feel like it, could you comment and let me know and I’ll try to accommodate this in future. Hope you enjoy the chapter, there’s quite a lot of pain in this one.

As Adora spun around to face the voice she was filled with relief. She would have answers. Coming to a stop, Adora stared up expectantly at Light Hope. 

‘Adora, I sense a question within you’ Light Hope states calmly. Adora raised one of her eyebrows. Maybe this was going to be tougher than she thought. 

‘Yeah I have a few. Like, I don’t know, where am I and how did I get here? ’ Adora questioned matter of factly. Light Hope smiled, her blue exterior shining strikingly against the white clouds behind her. 

‘That is not what I meant, Adora.’ Light Hope began. ‘Turn around and tell me what you see’. On this question, adora turned back the wall of dark clouds. They were just the same as before, oddly enticing with the swirling shimmering black clouds so mysterious as if begging for Adora to reach out and touch. 

‘I see clouds’ Adora stayed lamely. Adora sensed there were more to these clouds though than first met her eye. But she was too filled with questions to care about them. She just wanted to be home. She wanted to be comfy surrounded by her new friends and ..... Her body suddenly felt winded. She bent over clutching her side. What was wrong with her. 

‘Are you sure clouds are all you see Adora?’ Light Hope questioned softly. When adora didn’t respond she continued, much grander this time ‘Truth will find its way to you, if you seek it. Even if your vision is clouded at first’. Her voice echoed around the room causing Adora to turn to face her. As she did she watched as Light Hope vanished, leaving Adora alone with the dark clouds, a riddle and lots of confusion. 

‘Light Hope! Where are you going? I need... I need answers . What did you mean?’ Adora called out to a sorbet silence. Her voice did not echo, in fact she sounded more like she was entering a vacuum. What do you mean? Truth will find its way to me? How? Vision is clouded? So it’s to do with the clouds. Something about the clouds. 

Adora turned to face the clouds once more. This time they appeared more aggressive, but that didn’t frighten Adora. If anything that made her more curious. They were stunning to watch swirl. The dark mysterious pools of cloud merging and forming new shapes were captivating to watch and drew her in. What could Light Hope mean? They were pretty, so what? They didn’t tell her anything she didn’t already know. Adora enticed by the clouds raised her hand towards the cloud, as she did so, the cloud began to mirror her as a small swirl reached itself towards her extended arm. The movement caused Adora to pause briefly. Truth will find its way to you she thought. 

Adora slowly continued extending her arm towards to the cloud. When they finally touched, Adora felt her whole body run cold. However, despite her body temperature change, there felt as if there was nothing in her hand to grasp. Like she had touched nothing. Although, her curiosity was only growing and the clouds seemed to beckon her forward into the dark. Adora felt compelled to oblige them. Without turning back or hesitation Adora plunged head first into the dark clouds unsure about what lay ahead. 

...

Upon entering the clouds her entire world snapped back into focus. She was in the whispering wood of all places. She had the strongest feeling of da ja vu. Turning to face the scene in front of her she watched and a battalion of Horde Soliders lead by a tank stormed the whispering wood. What are they doing here? I should stop them, were is my sword? Looking down Adora found she wasn’t wearing her sword. Huffing about her own mistake she bound towards the tank. I’ll just have to do this the old fashioned way she thought to herself as she charged after the tank. The Horde soldiers upon making to the woods had began to spread out in front of the tank which Adora now hid behind. I have to take out the tank driver she thought to herself. Adora crept up along side the tank, ready to spring into action when she saw the drivers face. 

Catra. 

Of course it was Catra. Why did that fill her with so much pain to think about? She pushed down her emotions ready for the task at hand. But she came to an abrupt stop when she looked at Catras face. Her face was one of sheer terror. Well, not to anyone else Adora suspected. Catra had a habit of not letting the pain show on her face to others but Adora always knew when Catra was worried. Her eyes would flicker and her lip would twitch upwards for the briefest of seconds, if you blinked you would miss it. Looking at her now all Adora wanted to do was bundle her up and tell her everything would be okay. But she couldn’t do that, not anymore. She was She-Ra Princess of power and protector of the realms while Catra was now Hordaks number 2. They had chosen their own paths. Her heart sank a little at that thought. 

Adoras side began to burn as she jumped up the tank struggling to contain a yelp. She had no idea why she hurt but she was going to stop this tank. As she stood in front of the cannon she expected Catra to say something, normally like her signature Hey Adora. Adora wasn’t really prepared for a fight right now but she was ready to give it her all. The Horde would not claim the whispering woods. However as she stood there Catra didn’t acknowledge her. She just kept working moving her target towards something far off past adora. The look of fear which Catra was trying to pass off as menacing was beginning to worry Adora despite her best efforts. Adora marched towards the haul of the tank to face her head on. But still Catra continued as if she couldn’t see her. 

‘Catra!!’ Adora yelled. Surely that would get her attention. Adora didn’t know what was going on. Why wasn’t Catra acknowledging her? Was this a new tactic she had come up with. Adora felt her heart break a little. She couldn’t imagine not speaking with Catra. She pushed that thought down. They had chosen separate paths, they eventually wouldn’t be able to talk to each other. Maybe that’s what Catra was doing? Preparing for that? 

‘Catra!! Talk to me!’ She tried again to no avail. Like hell was Adora going to let Catra get away with this. Adora dove for Catra, but instead of an impact Adora felt herself float through her.

What the hell was that? Catra didnt flinch but Adora was now on the floor of the tank looking up at Catra back. From this position she could see what Catra had been looking at. Her turret was pointed directly at She-Ra. But that’s me she thought. With a stark realisation hitting her, Adora made a grab for her own side the pain scorching her insides. However the power of her memories were beginning to strike. Everything felt so familiar and yet so new. 

She realised she was in a memory. That’s what the smoke was. It was the truth. It would give her the answers she needed. Looking at Catra, she was taken back that the turret was aimed directly for She-Ra. She wouldn’t take me out would she? Adora shook her head. She knew that the Horde would be out to kill her and she knew how mad Catra was at her but she hadn’t considered that Catra would actually be the one to try and kill her, not actively at least. What have you done Catra. Please tell me I’m not here because of you. 

Although watching the scene unfold around her Adora didn’t know what to expect. As each moment passed she remembered a little more of the scene but not enough to get ahead of the memory. She watched as Catra, aimed her turret to lock on to She-Ra. Adora sighed, this was it then. Catra was going to kill her, that’s why she was in this cloud space. She was dead and she had failed.

But then Catra hesitated. Removing her hand from the trigger she watched She-Ra and Adora was sure she saw Catra smirk. But the smile suddenly died as Adora watched. Replaced with actual concern on her face, an expression Adora hadn’t seen since they were children. Adora looked to where past her was standing. She was defending against two horde soliders when out of no where she spotted what had Catra so frightened. She watched as the horde Soliders overpowered her and She - Ra disappeared. Leaving other Adora looking terrified and prone on the ground. A hidden Horde solider had sneaked up behind her. Other adora was defenceless, still fighting without her sword. By looking at her past self Adora was very aware of how bad the situation looked. Adora knew herself, she was all over the place and there were three horde soldiers with weapons. She had a gut sinking feeling as she saw her own sword pierce her. 

Watching herself go slump, made Adora feel sick. So she was dead. Just not at the hands of Catra. At least that was something. At least Catra wasn’t responsible for this. Where her friends okay? If She-Ra has been defeated, what about them? 

Adora was pulled from her thoughts as Catra fired her gun straight into two of her own men. ‘ ‘What?! Catra why you do that?? You won? Catra why?’ Adora started shouting but Catra could obviously not hear her. Adora was so confused. Why had Catra fired on her own men? It made no sense to her. Catra’s men had defeated her, she should have been congratulating them. Adora was very aware of Catras rage as she flew past her and bounded towards the man who had stabbed her. Adora had never seen so much rage on Catras face before and it too Adora back a little. 

Adora quickly followed after Catra, only faltering a little when she heard the solider shout a questioning ‘Boss’. As Adora reach herself she witnessed Catra remove the mans head with a single slice of her claws. It was a truly gruesome sight to behold but Adora could not look away. She felt her heart race as Catras vision landed on her fallen body. Looking at her own body, she realised that she was still alive barely. The wound on her hip was a mess. It appeared as if her side had been blended. Adora felt her own side burn deeply and finally she understood that pain.  
Watching Catra dart towards her body, quicked Adoras heart further. What was she going to do? Was she going to finish me off? Adora thought to herself. 

Adora could barely look and sucked in her breath as Catra neared her other self. She was expecting some witty remark, even a small chuckle. She was not expecting what happened next. 

She watched in disbelief as Catra frantically but delicately searched her body for a pulse. What was Catra doing? Was she doing this to make sure I was dead? Adoras confusion only grew as Catra scooped her into her arms and began to rock her body slightly. The sight broke Adoras heart. Catra looked so lost and helpless. Her whole demeanour had changed, ever ounce of bravado gone. She looked broken. 

‘Adora, I’m sorry. Please come back to me’ Catra sobbed. Adora was lost. She knew she wanted to help Catra but she was here, she couldn’t. Adora sank to her knees as her own tears beginning to form. 

‘Catra, it’s okay. I’m right here’ Adora sobbed reaching out to comfort Catra, but as she touched her silhouette, everything turned into black clouds. 

‘Catra!’ She shrieked as she returned to the weird cloud room again. This time the room didn’t seem comforting at all. Adora wanted out she wanted to go help. She needed to do something Catra was in pain. She had to get out. Adora began scanning the room as she starting pacing. There had to be an escape somewhere.

 

While she paced she was taken back by a bright light as Light Hope returned. 

‘Take me back. I need to go back’ Adora shouted not caring about how much she sounded like a needy child. Light Hope looked taken back by Adoras our burst. As Adora saw her eyebrows raise, she knew she had to calm down. ‘I’m sorry, what I meant to say was, can I please be allowed to return home?’ Adora spoke sounding more like her normal self.

‘I am not the one keeping you here’ Light Hope spoke simply. That threw adora off. If not Light Hope then who. Who was keeping her here? Where is here? Adorable thought looking around. The dark cloud swirled once more behind her but there were calmer some how.

‘If you aren’t keeping me here -where ever here is- then who is?’ Adora asked. Light Hope looked down at her with soft eyes. ‘Am I dead? Is that it?’ Adora felt close to tears. She couldn’t die and leave Catra like that. 

‘You are not dead. You are in Limbo. Many She-Ra before you have reached here before you.’ Light Hope answered. Adora was even more confused now. What was a Limbo? Light Hope must have sensed her confusion as she continued. ‘Limbo is a dimension in every incarnation of She-Ra’s mind. It pulls power from the minds and earth of all on the planet to aid the princess of power. This is the place where She-Ra’s come to make the biggest decisions of their lives. Your body remains on the mortal realm but you are hear until you make your decision.’ 

Adora was even more confused now. Limbo? What decision? 

‘What decision? I have decided I want to return to the mortal realm please’ Adora tried to no avail. 

‘The question is the same, the answer is not. Every She-Ra is unique. That is not the decision you have to make. The question will present itself to you in time. Until then I’m sorry but I am of no use to you now’ Light Hope finished solemnly before vanishing, leaving Adora alone with the clouds once more. 

Just great. She was a real help. I need to get out of here. What question could it be? Adora sat crossed legs trying hard to concentrate on searching within herself for the question. However a while through a scrunched eye she realised the clouds were swirling aggressively again. 

Adora suddenly had a thought. Maybe the answer lay in the clouds. Worth a shot she thought as she plunged once more into the clouds. 

...

Upon appearing in the new room, she had to blink a few times for her eyes to readjust to the rooms darkness. At first she thought she was still in the clouds. But upon seeing a familiar face, she knew she was wrong. Two different coloured glowing eyes meet her in the dark, but something was wrong. They looked too glazed over for it to actually be Catra. Her normally first eyes were glazed and upon further inspection, Adora realised Catras eyes were the least of her concerns. In the dark room, Catra lay slumped against a tone wall furtherest away for a row of metal bars and a large metal door. The ceiling was low and the room was small. Catra look emaciated to Adoras dismay. Her arm was twice the size it should have been, Adora very expected it was broken in at least one place of not multiple. Her body was covered in multiple slashing wounds which would shock even Shadow Weaver. Overall Catra just appeared as if she was dead herself, but her frantic heartbeat told Adora otherwise. 

Where was Catra? She had never seen this room in her life. Was it a Horde Prison? Had they captured her on treason charges? That was the only thing that would make sense. Adora found herself in front of Catra, sitting crossed legged. She had to be close to her. She knew there was no way that Catra could know that, but it was so in Adoras instinct to help her that she simply had to. 

Adora sat for a while just watching Catra. Adora felt even more heart broken as she looked at Catra. How could she have left her? I should have tried harder. I should have done so much more for her. She needed me and I let her down. Adora felt her own tear on her cheek before she realised she had started crying, as she had been so wrapped up in Catra. Suddenly Adora knew something was wrong, Catras wars had picked up something and Catras eyes had fear in them. Nothing hidden anymore, just fear. Adora pivoted out of the way to see who was coming through the door. If it’s Hordak, I’m going to reach through this cloud and into the mortal relearn and I’ll kill him myself, Adora thought. She felt very protective of Catra and she didn’t care if Light Hope could see. She knew she couldn’t actually do anything but it was instinct. 

See felt Catra tense as the guard walked through the door. To Adoras surprise he was a little wearing rebellion armour. At that moment Adora lost it. She felt a rage she never had as she watched the man begin to mock Catra. 

‘Here kitty kitty, time to wake up’ he sneered getting closer to Catra. Adora felt sick she was that angry. This was not how the rebellion behaved. Who sanctioned this? Did anyone else know Catra was here? ‘How is the little She-Ra killer today?’ Questioned harshly getting right up in Catras face. 

Catra shrunk back. Equal parts visibly afraid and dead inside. Adora was taken back. I’m still alive! She didn’t kill me. Don’t lie too her. Get the hell away from her. ‘Say it’ he said in a low growl.

Catra tried to shuffle away from him, but Adora could see she was in too much pain. Every bone of Adora ached to help. To be able to do anything. This was Wong. Everything about this was wrong. Why was no one there to help Catra. She obviously needed help. Unless they wanted this? No that couldn’t be right. 

Catra refuses to speak until the guard began to run his knife down her broken arm. ‘Say it!’ 

Adora was enraged she had never been a bloodthirsty person before but this man was going to die when Adora returned. 

‘I killed her because I’m evil’ Catra eventually shouted, relenting as a river of blood ran down her arm. The guard looked incredibly smug.

‘There that wasn’t so hard was it Kitty? But is that any way to address Head Guard Bozo of the rebellion and your own personal god until I let you die?’ He spoke sternly and Adora watched as tears welled in Catras eyes. 

Adora was beyond livid. This is what her friends had done? They had left Catra with this man? If this was how the rebellion operated she was starting to doubt if she wanted any part of it. As Bozo came at Catra again, adora felt broken as Catras eyes glazed over again. All Adora oils do is still next to her friend while the onslaught continued. Catra didn’t flinch as he continued. 

Adora didn’t know how long it was before he left but it felt like an age. Adora sobbed as she watched Catra relax slightly as the door slammed shut behind him. 

‘I deserve this. I killed Adora. I deserve this. She’s dead because of me. I caused this.’ Catra began to chant slightly to herself as she began to rock again. Tears flowing from her cheeks. 

Adora stared in stunned silence. The tears pouring down her own cheeks. Catra thought this was her fault? She didn’t kill me. I’m still alive and she didn’t stab me. She killed that guy. Adora thought. 

Leaning down in front of her friend. She tried to meet her eyes. 

‘No, Catra, no’ she sobbed. ‘You didn’t do this, I’m not dead. I promise you. I promise I will return to you and I will save you. Just please, please hold on to then’. 

Adora knew that Catra couldn’t hear her. The thought of Catra being alone broke Adoras heart. As the world dissolved around her Adora curled herself up in a ball and began to sob. ‘No more clouds for a while’.

... 

Glimmer and Bow were sat around Adoras bed where the had been sat for the past week since she had fallen. The silence between them was comfortable but anticipated. Both staring at Adora waiting on any sign of change. 

Bow was considering a nap when it happened. They watched in dismay as Adoras mouth twitched. 

‘No, Catra............ No’ Adora mumbled. Bow and Glimmer jumped out their seats. 

‘Did she just?’ Glimmer started. Both stood trying to get closer. Adora didnt move again though. 

‘Adora?! Can you hear us?’ Bow asked slightly too loud cause Glimmer to lean away. However Adora didn’t respond.


	7. Meeting in Progress

The room was filled with a ruckus as the princess argued around the war council table. If not for the dire situation Glimmer would have been proud to see all the princesses here... well not all she thought as she looked at three vacant spots. One was set aside for the villainous Scorpia, but it was unlikely that seat would ever be filled so now it stayed as a symbol. To the vacant seats left was another, this one left a long-ago sorrow to the surface for Glimmer. It would have been Entrapta’s if that rescue attempt had been successful. ‘Yet another time we failed’ Glimmer thought as she refused to look at the empty chair to her left. ‘She needs us’ Glimmer thought, putting thoughts of Adora from her mind. They had a task at hand. 

‘We have a job to do’ Glimmer stated as she stood. The princesses continued to argue, ignoring Glimmer. Bow tried in earnest to grab the princesses’ attention by coughing loudly but that had no effect. Glimmer was frustrated beyond belief. Disappearing with a shimmer she appeared in the middle of the table, the movement was enough to pause the other princesses’ mid arguments. 

‘There, now I’ve got your attention. We can start this meeting’ Glimmer spoke commandingly before retaking her seat. The princesses began to simmer down as they turned to face her. Each one interested in what glimmer had called them for.

‘Why are we here Glimmer? I have a kingdom to protect from the horde’ Mermista stated plainly. There was no malice behind her words, but an uncommon sense of urgency and worry coloured her voice. The other princesses looked first at Mermista and then to Glimmer for her response. 

‘Well, Mermista, there has been a development in regard to Adora’ Glimmer answered. ‘She’s talking…. about Catra.’   
This left the princesses silent for a brief pause. What did this mean? Was Adora reliving the moments before her assault like a trauma induced nightmare. What could it mean? And how could they help?  
‘She spoke?’ Perferma asked. ‘Are you sure?’  
‘Catra?’ Frosta questioned genuinely caught off guard.  
‘As in the girl who stabbed her and is currently in your cells?’ Mermista finished unable to comprehend that not only had Adora spoken from her coma but that she had chosen to speak about Catra.   
‘What did she say?’ Netossa asked. She was more curious about the state of Adora and her coma. Glimmer sighed. She had guessed there would be these many questions she just didn’t think about how draining this whole experience was.  
‘Well to answer all of them. Yes, Adora did speak, Bow was also there so there were two people who witnessed it. Yes she was talking about the Catra in our cells, how many other Catras’ do you know? And she only said, no... Catra…no. We understand that’s not a lot, but it is something. We need to help Adora in any way we can. That’s why, it is highly important, that we understand what happened to Adora.’ Glimmer paused looking at the faces around her. She knew they weren’t going to like her next statement. ‘And that’s why we have to interrogate Catra.’   
That’s when all hell broke loose. All the princesses started voicing their mutual dislike of this plan. Catra was a liar and they wouldn’t get any truthful answers from her. Catra was evil and was known to corrupt others. She was aggressive and quick on her feet, bringing her out of her cell would most likely aid her escape and endanger the kingdoms. She was Hordaks number two, what if she was able to manipulate information out of them that hindered the rebellion. There were many complaints about this plan, but Glimmer and Bow knew they were right. Bow settled the crowd as Glimmer spoke once more.  
‘I know there are many concerns about this interrogation. That’s why I’ve invited our head guard of the prison here on Brightmoon to talk to us about how best to deal with Catra. He has been dealing with her since she arrived and has detailed how difficult a guest she has been.’ Glimmer spoke. ‘Right on time’ Glimmer stated as the doors to the room opened, introducing a man who on entering the room bowed to all the princesses.

‘It is an honour Princesses. My name is Bozo and as Commander Glimmer just informed you, I am head guard of the prison and therefore it’s inmates.’ Bozo began. ‘I have worked at this prison for many years, I knew your father Commander Glimmer. Such a brave man and Nobel monarch taken too soon.’ Glimmer nods solemnly at him. ‘But in all my years, I have never met such a violent and deeply evil person as I have Catra.’ 

All the princesses seem taken aback by Bozos accusation, although many are unsurprised having met Catra in person. Adora had always spoken so varyingly about her that the princesses did not have any real sense of who Catra was. They only knew that she was the reason that Adora was in a coma. 

‘In what way is she the most evil? Do you have any tactics to defeat her?’ Frost started the questioning.  
‘Is she secure? She’s not going to get out?’ Perfuma questioned anxiously.  
‘She hurt Adora is there anything she won’t try to destroy?’ Netossa asked. The rest of room was becoming a loud buzz of questions, that no one could keep up with. 

This time when Glimmer appeared in the middle of the table, no one took any notice. Even when she began waving her arms and talking loudly, the room was in too much of a frenzy to pay attention. It wasn’t until Bow let out a loud long whistle that the room quietened down once more. Glimmer sent and appreciative look towards Bow who was now standing.  
‘Look, I don’t like Catra as much as the rest of you. She hurt Adora, badly. But we need to know what she is like so that we can help Adora. Adora needs us, now more than ever.’ Bow spoke confidently but there was a weight of sadness to his voice. The princesses retook their seats listening to what he had to say. ‘Now Bozo, you said that she is evil. Other than stabbing Adora, what exactly is it that she does that has made you feel that way?’ 

Bozo scoffed a little at the question, but the princesses continued to blink at him waiting for a response. ‘Well, other than stabbing the Princess of Power? It’s the way she acts. She’s completely unhinged. You can’t believe a word she says. She goes out of her way to hurt herself and others. And I think in her twisted mind she thinks that someone else has done them to her. Why just last week, I was going to feed her dinner and she pounced on me, that’s how I got these marks.’ Bozo pauses to point at a jagged claw mark on his face. ‘I’ve been around the block long enough to know that this is part of the job but there was something in her eyes that was so menacing, so evil that Hordak himself would be proud. Like she was enjoying every minute of it. There is a darkness in her eyes that I can’t quite help feeling shaken by’. The room was silent as he told his story. Some of the princesses shuddering at certain points. 

‘Do you have any final advice for us before you bring her in?’ Glimmer asked, trying to contain her own breathing. She knew that Catra was losing it because Glimmer had been there when she broke the fake news of Adora’s death. Catra was menacing enough with Adora to keep her in check to a certain extent. Without Adora, Glimmer was more than a little concerned for what was about to happen. 

‘My only advice, is don’t believe a word out of her mouth and do not get too close. I’m sorry princesses that is all I have. Commander, should I bring in the prisoner?’ Bozo said, secretly fighting a smile as he was confident the princesses had fallen for his lies. 

‘Please do. Now remember, no one is to tell Catra about Adora’s true state. We can’t have that getting back to the Horde and Hordak. Agreed?’ Glimmer commanded. When all other princesses had agreed they remained silent until Bozo returned. 

...

Catra had barely slept since she arrived here. She had no idea how long it had been, a few weeks? Possibly a few months. She didn’t really know. And caring about stuff seemed like too much of a task.   
Upon hearing a familiar whistling, she guessed it must be meal time. A small part of her wondered if it was Bozos favourite time of day because he always had so much glee on his face when he near her.   
‘Hey kitty kitty, it’s your lucky day!’ He said with a preserved grin. Catra dreaded what that meant. ‘Try to look on the bright side she thought to herself. ‘Maybe today was the day I get to die?’


	8. InteraGAYtion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry I’m not the best at coming up with titles but I do love a good pun. Hope you like the chapter.

Bow drummed his fingers on the table. What was taking so long. He just wanted this over with. He wanted answers. A flash of adora passed his eyes but he ignored it. He was doing this for her. Looking around he could see that the princesses were all on edge. They had all heard of Catra but few had actually met her. Now she was being called She-Ra killer in many of the surrounding villages. Word had spread fast about her ‘death’ which bow was thankful for. And the horde surprisingly had weakened there attacks recently. Maybe because Catra was their captor? Was she the true brains of the operation? Bow was brought out his thoughts by a large knock at the door. 

The princesses prepared themselves, many reaching for their weapons. After a few seconds the large doors swung open and in walked Bozo accompanied by Catra chained and in a cage. 

On seeing Catra everyone had to do a double take. She looked horrifying. He cheeks sunk inwards, her body was frail, she carried her arm at a weird angle that made it look disjointed. Her skin was marred with cuts and her eyes looked dead through a mat of limp hair against her face. She looked deranged. 

‘Allow me to introduce you to Catra, my princesses’ Bozo announced. This was meet with an eerie silence from everyone in the room. Glimmer is the first to speak after a large inhale. 

‘Catra. Do you know why you are here?’ Glimmer asked. She was a tad curious. Catra seemed so unlike the girl she had known before. Like she had been replaced with a Catra mannequin or her soul was gone. Catra didn’t respond. ‘Catra?’ Glimmer tried again. Still to no response. 

‘Excuse me your highness, would you like me to use force?’ Bozo suggested shooting a menacing glare at Catra before politely smiling at Glimmer. Catras body tensed and ears flicked but she still didn’t speak. Glimmer looked briefly horrified. 

‘No Bozo, we will not cause her harm during an investigation’ Glimmer started. ‘That’s not our way’. Catra coughed to cover a laugh. She couldn’t help it. Bozo continued to glare at her. Glimmer looked a tad startled by Catra but she continued. This was for Adora. 

‘Catra, I am trying to get you to communicate with us. Help us to understand what happened and it will be taken into consideration when judgement is passed.’ Glimmer tried. Catra looked away. Glimmer knew it was cruel but she needed information. Baiting her was her only option. ‘Catra, help us for Adora’s sake’ 

Suddenly Catras whole body language shifted. Despite the pain she was in she pounced towards the bars. Staring Glimmer directly in the eyes. 

‘Adoras dead and you know it. You were the one that told me. There’s no point in you helping me. I know you just want revenge so just kill me already. Get it over an done with’ Catra exploded. She was so over being alive. At least if they killed her she could be with Adora. It was a reckless thought but death was the only way to reunite with her.

With Catras outburst all the princesses grasped there weapons tighter. All except Bow and Glimmer. Glimmer was lost for words. She wanted to die? She was that broken. What had happened? Was this a trick? A horrible horde play to get information out of them? But she looked so broken.

Bow cocked his head to the side. If he wasn’t mistaken the way Catra was moving reminded him of when he first meet Adora. That defeated look she had when she realised the horde was evil. Slowly rising from the table he headed towards the cage. He was concerned by the way she held herself. It felt unbalanced, something wasn’t right and Bow needed to investigate further. 

Too focused on Catras words and unaware of Bow leaving Glimmer responded. ‘Catra you can’t mean that. I don’t know how you do things in the horde but here we don’t harm people unless excess force is justified. We certainly don’t harm prisoners on Brightmoon’. 

Staring dumbfounded at Princess Glimmer Catra was taken unaware by now appearing beside her cage. On instinct and out of fright, Catra jumped at the noise reaching out of the cage with her claws drawn. Just before she made contact with his face she halted, retracting her claws. Fear was clear on her face and Bow could see it. 

‘Bow!’ Glimmer shouted. 

All the princesses gasped in horror. Bozo jumped towards her. Looking at Catras arm, Bow felt a knowing chill run through him. Quickly but lightly Bow grabbed the top of her arm and stood in-between Catra and Bozo. 

Catra internally seized. They were going to kill her. He has hold of my bad arm, he’s going to break it again. Why won’t they just kill me? After all I did, why won’t they just kill me? What was with all that crap about not hurting prisoners? Did they not think she knew that they did that? What was going on? Catra head hurt with all the questions. Bow was holding her arm gently however but that was probably a trick. She scrunched her eyes anticipating a another break. She would not cry in-front of these princesses. But the strike never came.

‘Catra, why didn't you mention your arm was broken in two places?’ Bow said. Bow was confused and concerned. How did she get those? She was in physically good condition when she was brought to Brightmoon. There were only two explanations. Either she was hurting herself in which case she needed help or someone was hurting her and she needed help. In that moment it didn’t matter to bow which one it was. The room stilled. ‘We can help. Those cuts? We can heal them. Let us help’ 

Catra stiffened at this. Help? She didn’t need help. She needed a blunt weapon. What was he doing? Why was he being so weak? Was this kindness? Or a trick? Probably a trick. But Catra felt a small comfort in his eyes. He reminded her of when Adora used to comfort her after a shadow weaver attack. 

‘Bow is it? I didn’t know I had broken anything. But look I’ll tell you want ever you want, just let me die... Please’ she pleaded. It was a fair deal she thought. But Bows face looked horrified. 

‘Anything?’ Glimmer asked. Shaking herself out of being stunned by Catras comments. 

‘Glimmer! We are not doing this, this way. She needs help’ Bow shot a look at her angrily. What was she thinking. 

‘We are doing this for Adora, Bow. Remember that.’ Glimmer reminded him. ‘You’ll give us horde secrets Catra?’ She questioned. 

‘Catra turned her head towards Glimmer. ‘If you kill me, then sure. Anything.’ Catra said flatly.

The princesses where stunned. This is not how any of them pictured this investigation happening. 

‘Prove it’ Glimmer stared dejectedly. Sounding braver than she felt. Bow was beyond livid. She needed help not an interrogation right now. 

‘As Hordaks former number 2 I know all the battle plans which I can explain to you in detail but I think you’d be much more interested to know that Entrapta is alive and working for the Horde’ Catra announced. Hopefully that was enough information to get what she wanted. 

The room exploded in a ruckus. As the princesses all began to shout abuse and questions at Catra. Well that didn’t go to plan she thought to herself. Bow dropped her arm and she scuttled back into the cage and the princesses began to surround the cage as-well.

‘What do you mean she’s alive?’ Mermista questioned.

‘She would never work for the Horde’ Frosta stated loudly and angrily. 

‘How dare you disrespect her memory’ Glimmer accused. 

‘I saw her die you liar!’ Perfuma screamed. 

As all the princesses crowded the cage all shouting different insults and questions, Catra couldn’t quite keep up with it all. She retreated to the middle of the cage and sat down. Maybe they would kill her now. That’s when she started to tune out. The princesses became noise. She could head Bow trying to stop them but she couldn’t hear what specifically he was saying. Everything was just kinda hazy. 

Catra didn’t now how long she had tuned out for, but returned to the room when a large women walked into the room. She is shiny Catra thought. 

‘Catra, as Queen of this land, I sentence you to a further deep mind investigation. We will preform this swiftly. It will not hurt but please remain sitting’ the Queen stated nobly. 

What did that mean? Catra thought as she felt her head become even heavier. Why was everything so foggy? Was she dying? She hoped she’d she Adora. Then suddenly she felt her body blackout. 

....

The princesses gathered around the tables once more, all in disbelief at what had just happened. 

‘I told you she was a liar’ Bozo spoke. Bow scoffed. He had never trusted Bozo. Something about him always felt smarmy. How could he not tell that Catra needed help? How could no one here see that Catra was hurting and needed help? 

‘That will be all Bozo, your assistance is not required. We shall call you once we have finished our investigation’ the Queen commanded. Bozo looked frustrated. Bow was sure he glimpsed a menacing glare from behind the Queen. 

‘As you wish, your majesty’ he politely responded bowing low before turning quickly leaving. Bow was unsure but to him Bozo sounded very fake. 

‘She definitely consented to this Glimmer?’ The Queen asked sharply turning her head towards her daughter. Glimmer quickly nodded as did the other princesses. ‘Very well let’s begin’. 

All the princesses looked toward the middle of the table were the Queen had shot a bright flash of energy. It pooled in the centre of the table like a mirror. The holograms shortly followed as they flew up from the mirror pool. There stood a small Adora and Catra no older than five playing with blasters. 

‘We always start at the subjects first memory and we will work through the rest of her memories. Hopefully with this knowledge we will be able to garner the truth about what happened. All those who remain and witness these know our confidential code. These memories are only for you to garner horde knowledge. All those who wish to leave may do so now’ the Queen spoke. No one moved. Every princess was fixed to their chairs. Finally the truth would come out. 

... 

How dare they do this too her! How dare they?!?! Adora thought as she marched around the council room unseen in her ghost like form. Why?! He was right there! They could have caught him red handed. Anyone could see that she’s in pain and only Bow seems to want to help!

Adora moved inside the cage the bars phasing as she stepped through them. Catra was our cold, looking at her she seemed oddly peaceful. Deep investigations did not hurt the participates but they were a huge breach of privacy. Adora had no idea what they would reveal. What if they didn’t show Catra not killing her. What then? What is Catra was lying about Entrapta? Was she alive? But adora had saw her die. Would they actually kill Catra? Could they? They were supposed to be the good guys. Adora couldn’t help but feel tears well in her eyes. Putting her head in her hands she felt herself begin to panic. She couldn’t lose her. She had to get out of this. She had to get out of her own head. She had to answer the question. What question. . 

Her panic thoughts were swirling she couldn’t escape. Just breathe she thought but nothing was working. Gotta think about a question.... The Question. 

‘Adora, stop!’ The familiar voice stilled her mind. Turning her head sharply in from the direction of the noise she saw a young Catra struggling to get free from her younger self. Adora immediately stumbled over herself past the actual unconscious Catra and towards the hologram. There they were. When everything was simple and made sense. 

‘Let me up Adora!’ Catra hugged but she was clearly hiding a giggle. Adora felt herself smile. Back then their friendship was the only thing either of them had ever cared about. They knew they’d always be there for each other. Or at least that’s what Adora had thought. Adora watched as her past self gave Catra her hand to help her up. Adora watched anticipating the next memory as she felt herself drawn in by happier and simpler times.


	9. Memories are Truth

Adora’s eyes were fixated on the screen. Praying for answers to be revealed to her. Maybe the past would help her understand the question she had to answer. What could it possibly be she thought as she watched the child version of Catra giggling as she knocked Adora off her feet in a training battle. Good times. Adora felt herself become more drawn in to the hologram as it continued to progress.  
The memory suddenly changed, shifting forward many years to a memory that Adora could not forget. She looked to the Princesses around the table unsure about whether she wanted to see how they would respond to what was coming. She instead decided to focus on the hologram.  
…  
So baby Catra and Adora where adorable… They were also really close. That’s all Glimmer had got from the first memory. Gimmer was surprised that when Catra wasn’t being evil she actually looked kind of cute. Glimmer chided herself. She hurt Adora, she was a liar. She lies about everything, that is what Bozo had said. Adora herself had distanced herself from Adora. That had to be for a reason. When the memory changed to the next, she watched as through Catra’s eyes she watched a grown up Adora march in front of her. She was wearing her signature red jacket and marched with purpose away from Catra. What was going on Glimmer thought. Why was this significant?   
‘Adora! Where are you going?’ The hologram of Catra called. Glimmer was taken off guard by the concern in Catra’s voice. This wasn’t the Catra that they knew, there was no malice towards Adora. As hologram Adora turned around to answer Catra, Glimmer noticed a glinting green force captain badge on her chest.  
‘To the woods. There's something I need to figure out.’ Adora stated.   
‘What is wrong with you? You've been acting weird. Sure you're not brain damaged?’ Catra questioned playfully. The Princess were stunned at how commanding Adora could be. Catra was following her around like a kitten. They seemed really close still. ‘I saw something out there. I need to get another look. It feels important.’ Hologram Adora said, it was clear that her mind was elsewhere though.   
‘Let's go.’ Catra prompted getting ready to move towards the exit. Adora cast her eyes down a little as she remembered the next lines ‘No, I don't want you getting in trouble. Cover for me. I'll be back before anyone knows I'm gone.’ She promised she’d be right back. She said she would, yet she hadn’t. Adora wondered if things would have ended up quite this way if she had let Catra come with her. This was the moment everything changed. The memory changed as Adora left the Horde. 

....

The next memory made Glimmer and Adora gasp. They knew exactly where they were. Shadow weavers liar. 

‘So you let Adora escape?’ Shadow weaver shouted above Catra. The hologram looked down showing the red binding flashes to a table. From the sharpness of the memory it was clear that Catra was scared. All the princesses sucked in a breath. Who was that? A few of the princesses looked startled by the presence of Shadow Weaver. At this point Adora realised that most of the princesses did not know who shadow weaver was. As she watched Shadow weaver lean in closer to Catra, she felt her heart sink. This was her fault. She said she’d be right back and now Catra was suffering. Why did she leave her behind?  
‘She doesn’t want to be here, she wants to be a princess’ Catra shouted back. The pain was evident in her voice despite the anger she spat with it. Shadow Weaver stared at Catra menacingly.   
‘Did she not want to be here? Or did she not want you?’ Shadow Weaver said harshly. Catra quickly looked away, and for a brief moment looked like she had been winded. Shadow weaver took this moment to tighten her grip and her shadow tentacles forced Catra to stare at her. ‘Catra, I asked you a question’ she taunted. When Catra refused to respond the memory buzzed as Shadow weaver stuck Catra with red lightening. Catra was panting for breath. Adora knew she wouldn’t respond no matter what Shadow Weaver did, she never had. The pain of watching Catra go through this was turning Adoras stomach. She looked around at the other princesses. They all looked stunned by what they were witnessing. Perfuma had tears in her eyes. Glimmer looked incredibly uncomfortable as she made herself continue to watch.   
‘How disappointing you are. You are a failure, why should we keep you around now. You’re only here because Adora wanted you. And well now… even she has out grown you.’ Every pause was met with another flash of red lightening. Glimmer shuddered as she remembered the pain, hating to admit to herself how strong Catra was for being able to stand all of this. Adora’s breath quickened. She’d caused this. None of that was true. How could she have let this happen? How did Catra stand this.   
‘You deserve this. You are nothing! Do you understand? The only reason you were here was because Adora wanted you. And now she doesn’t care and why should she? Look at you? So weak. Not able to answer simple questions you insolent child.’ Shadow weaver shouted cruelly, throwing red lightening to emphasis her cruel insults. Adora felt sick. Glimmer had to steady herself by grabbing onto the table. Bow looked horrified. Perfuma was crying. Even Mermista and Frosta looked shocked as the onslaught of Shadow Weavers abuse. Still the hologram of Catra said nothing. The torture continued as Shadow weaver insulted Catra again and again, blasting her with red lightening with every jab. Adora looked towards the unconscious Catra on the floor. Adora felt her lip tremble. She had been through so much. So so much and Adora hadn’t be there to help. Shadow Weaver was cruel, but this was insane. It was like she was out to kill Catra. She made Bozo look like a school bully. And still past Catra hadn’t spoken up. She’d stayed at the Horde.   
‘Adora is too good for you and you know it. You probably didn’t even try to get Adora back!’ Shadow Weaver shouted as a large red lightening blast hit Catra straight in the face.  
‘I DID!’ Catra shouted. Adora quickly swivelled her head towards the hologram in disbelief. Catra never broke. Shadow weaver never won. ‘She didn’t want me! Is that what you want to hear? She chose them. Those Princesses, over me. ME! Someone she’s known all her life. She doesn’t care about me. So do your worst. You can throw a lot of things in my face but I tried to bring her back. If you have an issue with that you can take it up with She-Ra’ Catra was nearly screaming by the end of her outburst. Adora felt woozy. Had Catra stood up to Shadow Weaver? Did she honestly think that she didn’t care? Adora felt the tear on her cheek before she realised she was crying.   
‘How dare you speak to me that way!’ Shadow weaver and the assault continued twice as hard. ‘You will do better! You will bring her back to the Horde! It’s all you are good for.’  
At this point the memory became to hazy from the amount of pain that Catra must have been experiencing and the scene went to black. The princesses were stunned to silence, everyone of them had tears in their eyes.   
…  
Glimmer wiped away a tear as the next memory surfaced. Every princess leaned forward in their seat. A collective gasp filled the room. A familiar face bounced in front of hologram Catra.   
‘Entrapta?!’ Perfuma cried jumping out of her seat. 

 

‘This place is amazing’ the small hologramed princess called as she did a cartwheel towards a large machine. Next to the machine stood Scorpia.  
‘I’m glad you like it,’ Catra smirked, strutting towards the machine. This was the Catra Glimmer knew. Confident, sure of herself, an evil glint in her differently coloured eyes. Glimmer couldn’t help but notice the similarities to her younger counterpart though. She may look evil in that hologram but there was a familiar fondness to her expression with Entrapta that reminded her of the way she once looked at young Adora. Glimmer could clearly see the evil facade that Catra was trying to show, but for some reason Glimmer caught herself feeling bad for her. She shook that thought when she remembered why she was here. Adora needed her to be strong, she would not be manipulated by Catra. Even if she was telling the truth about Entrapta, doesn’t mean she didn’t stab Adora, Glimmer resolved to herself. 

The hologram flickered as the princesses watched Scorpia group hug Entrapta and Catra saying ‘best friend squad’. Hologram Catra laughed and pushed her off but not in a harsh way. Entrapta smiled as she turned and began to work on the machines in front of her. 

Adora didn’t know why but she felt her heart tug at the sight of Catra, Scorpia and Entrapta. She was beyond thrilled that Entrapta was alive, and that Catra hadn’t been lying. But Catra looked so happy in that memory. Far happier than she had even looked with Adora, she thought to herself. No wonder she didn’t want to leave the horde. She was happy, adora thought her heart sinking. 

Suddenly the memories paused, frozen in mid air as the Queen rose to speak. 

‘We will continue with these memories, we cannot become to focused on Entrapta.’ The Queen announced with a focused look at Glimmer. ‘We will attempt to contact her, but according to Catras memories she does not seem in any immediate danger, thus we must progress to discover the truth about Adora. Agreed?’   
Looking around the room the queen received varying levels of enthusiasm for this plan, but one by one, everyone nodded. Turning back to the screen, the memories continued. 

This time when the memory began, everyone’s eyes bulged out of their sockets. This was it. The truth. 

Catra smirked as she manoeuvred her gun turret to bullseye her former friend. Adora currently princess She Ra was battling multiple horde soldiers. 

The princesses watched the scene unfold above her. Why wasn’t Catra taking the shot? She had no reason not to. One quick press of a button and she would win. Glimmer found herself gripping the sides of her chair as one of the soldiers got the upper hand of She Ra. Stumbling out of balance, another horde soldier appeared behind She Ra. Adora looked away, she couldn’t watch this again. 

The memory became tinged with red indicating a strong anger. The room collectively held there breath. The soldiers towered above Adora, and that when it happened. The whole memory went crystal clear, incredibly visible. 

‘I should be over joyed’ Catras hologram thought as another horde solider appeared to wrestle the sword of of She Ras hands. The princesses where briefly confused about being able to hear Catras thoughts because it was so rare that a memory would hold all of that information. It was normally only at times of severe trauma that the machine oils be able to pick up a persons thoughts. With that thought in mind the princesses turned back to the image at hand. ‘We are going to win so why does this feel wrong. Where were She Ras allies, her new friends? The ones that she had left me for. Where were they when She Ra needed them most.’ Hologram Catra thought. The whole room gasped. What was Catra thinking? Adora thought. Briefly glancing around the room she noticed the princesses all looked down cast. Did they think this was there fault?! Adora felt her heart break a little. Adora turned herself back to the memory. She had to see this from Catras perspective. She had to know. 

Catra was shaking. Her finger hovered on the trigger. Just as she was about to pull it, Catra watched as She Ra dissolved leaving a terrified and bloodied Adora prone and wounded under the three gigantic horde soldiers pointing weapons at her. The princesses could hear Catras heart pounding as the soldiers got closer to Adora. Adora was still fighting but without her sword and being as wounded as she was sloppy. ‘Even Kyle could beat you right now Adora. What are you playing at?’ Adora felt like close to a laugh at that statement. If it wasn’t so depressively true. She was all over the place.   
Everyone was on the edge of their seats. When would Catra flip and stab Adora. None of this made sense. Why wasn’t Catra fighting Adora. Then suddenly the room watched fear stricken as one of the soldiers pierced She Ras sword straight through Adora. 

On impact a blinding light scattered throughout the whole of Brightmoon. There was a brief pause of silence and then a deafening scream from Catra as Adora went limp.   
‘Adora!! She was dead. Where were her friends? Where was anyone to help her? No one was there to help and now she was dead.’ The hologram thought frantically as Catra began to move on instinct

‘This is my fault. I led the assault, I had spilt the princesses, I isolated Adora, I ordered those soldiers to attack. I even had a gun pointed at her for gods sake.’ Her thoughts spewed out quickly and guiltily.   
The princesses were very confused now. Adora felt numb. Catra thought this was her fault?! That’s why she was putting up with BOZO?! Adora didn’t know what to do as she continued to watch the memory.   
She watched as Catra spied through the target as her horde soldiers congratulated each other. The memory was permanently stained a deep red, the intensity of anger evident. The princesses watched on stunned as Catra pulled the trigger, blasting the two horde soldiers to dust who were high fiving over Adora’s now limp body. The princesses could not believe what they were seeing. Catra just turned on her own troops. As the two congratulating soldiers fell at the feet of the soldier who had stabbed Adora. He looked up to see his commanding officer bounding towards him with her claws drawn.

‘Boss?’ Was all he was able to mutter before Catra sliced his head clean of his shoulders. 

What the hell was going on Glimmer thought. Catra killed the people who hurt Adora. This didn’t make any sense. They were her men. 

The princesses gasped as the memory turned to see Adoras limp body. They all watched as Catra carefully searched Adoras body for a sign of life. Glimmer suspected that Catra was too panicked to feel the faint pulse that they had been able to finds. Adoras skin was too pale which was a horrifically stark comparison to the red damp stain on her abdomen. Her eyes had closed over. 

‘You’ve had done it. Shadow weaver was right. I am nothing. I’m less than nothing. She didn’t deserve this. Not her. Take me instead. I deserve to be the one that’s dead. Please. Please.’ Catras thoughts became clouded with grief and self hatred. The princesses watched as Catra gently scooped Adora into her arms and began to sob. Adora felt tears stream down her face as Catra spoke. ‘Adora, I’m sorry. Please come back to me’. 

That’s when the memories ended. The screen went blank.


	10. Answers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that it’s been so long. My masters is kicking my ass. Hope you enjoy this chapter :)

The room immediately erupted in deafening noise. Adoras head was spinning. They couldn’t end here, the memories couldn’t end here. They had to know about Bozo. They had to help Catra. Catra was still out cold. As Adora attempted to kneel next to Catra she was frightened by Catras eyes suddenly going wide. Catra was awake and adora knew she was frightened. She watched as Catra scanned the room of yelling princesses. He expression hardened trying to cover her fear as she sat up.

Her movement caused the princess to startled, pulled out of there ruckus they turn all turn to Catra in awe. Catra stifled a blush as everyone stared at her. 

‘Do I have something on my face?’ Catra asked coyly. The princesses continued to stare at her. ‘No? Seriously, we had a deal.’ Catra stayed firmly. 

The Queen rose for her table and stood outside of Catras cage. ‘All that front will get you no where here. Is Entrapta still alive?’ The stated calmly. 

The rest of the princesses remained silent as Catra stared at the Queen. Catra was stunned by her wings. She hadn’t often taken time to look at the Queen because normally she was held up in the tower that Catra was trying to explode. That thought made her want to look away but she just couldn’t.

‘Yes, at least when I was last there. Entrapta was alive.’ Catra stated. There was no point to not tell the truth. If she told the truth maybe they would kill her. The Queen didn’t blink.

‘And how did she come to be a part of the horde?’ The Queen asked calmly.

‘Well. When she was left there she began to work on the hordes robots and she became close with Scorpia and myself. She seemed happy tinkering with the black garnet. She’s really talented’ Catra found herself unable to stop, like the words just keep from her mouth. Adora stared at the scene before her. What was the queen doing. Catra was speaking honestly and almost friendly. That was almost unheard of for Catra. Was Catra playing some sort of game? Did she honestly like Entrapta that much? Adora pushed a similar jealous feeling away as the queen stepped away from the cage. 

‘Now my questions are over. We will now begin your trail Catra. Comments and queries from the princesses may now begin. Catra it is in your best interests to answer. ’ the Queen announced. Immediately every hand in the room shot up. This is going to take a while thought both Catra and Adora.

....

The first question came from Nettosa. ‘Okay Catra, you may have wrecked a lot of my nets but I’m willing to hear you out. You didn’t kill Adora, despite your previous best efforts. You mentioned that Entrapta was with the Horde. I want to know what improvements that tiny genius has made’ Netossa queried staring at Catra. Catra looked at her and sighed. 

‘I honestly don’t know enough about mechanics to tell you that. She told me that all the rune stones where connected if that helps and then we tried to make the black garnet more powerful by draining all the other ones. Does that help?’ Catra stated flippantly. Didn’t matter what they thought of her. If they hated her maybe they’d actually kill her faster than having to go through this whole charade. 

‘That was her?’ Nettossa gasped. 

‘Eh yeah, no one else at the horde is smart enough to come up with that. Not even hordak himself had thought of that’ Catra answered. After seeing the horrified looks on the princess faces, Catra realised that they might think Entrapta was to blame when that just wasn’t true. She had to make them hate her. ‘That being said however, she had no idea why she was doing what she was doing. She thought it was an experiment. She didn’t realise I was going to use it to attack Brightmoon.’ That got her sow raised eyebrows and if Catra wasn’t mistaken a small growl for Frosta. 

‘No more questions from us, your highness’ Nettossa stated with Spinella nodding beside her wife. 

It was then Mermista’s turn to question. Her normal aloof look was gone and replaced with a stern if not slightly fearful look. 

‘Erm, backtracking a little. But I want to know who the women was in the horde with the red lightening? What is she doing? Is she an immediate threat to us?’ Mermista asked. Her voice remained pretty casual but her body looked anything but. Catra stilled at the mention of Shadow Weaver. How much had they seen? How much did they know? She felt her heart race. Adora felt every last bit of air leave her body. 

‘That’s. That’s shadow weaver. Used to be hordaks number 2 before me. I don’t know how much you saw but she is not a good person, even by horde standards. I usurped her a year ago and since then, she’s vanished. She drew all her power from the black garnet though so even if she is out there, unless she is near the garnet, I do not believe she will be a direct threat to you.’ Catra stated through gritted teeth, with an emphasis on ‘you’ that she was hoping the princesses wouldn’t pick up on. 

‘She’s messed up. But if you of all people say she’s no longer a threat. I’ll buy it.’ Mermista responded. ‘I have no more questions’.

Mermista has been fairly kind adora thought, even despite that Catra had tried to destroy her kingdom. However next was going to be more challenging. Frosta huffed as she raised her eyebrow towards Catra. 

‘Catra. I’m assured that your life has been terrible but that does not excuse your behaviour. I am now aware you did not harm Adora, but what about everything else. You came to my palace, you attempted to destroy it. You disrupted thousand year traditions and committed unspeakable crimes all in the name of the Horde. Why should we forgive them because this once you didn’t stab a princess? Why?’ Frosta spoke coldly. Adora felt her own veins turn to ice. What Frosta said was true but adora felt herself become enraged. Whereas Catra huffed herself.

‘You shouldn’t. Plain and simple. You know who I am and what I’ve done. I don’t ask for forgiveness. I know I don’t deserve that. I will say however that I did really enjoy your ball and that I regret having to destroy it. It showed me a the way Etheria should be but my main goal was to get Adora back.’ Catra pauses briefly turning to glimmer who meets her gaze. ‘ I am however sorry for the pain that mission put others through. Shadow Weaver is the worst and I managed to surpass her in that moment. So no you should not forgive me. That would be unjust and foolish. ’ 

Glimmer nodded. Adoras heart broke further. Frosta clicked her tongue. 

‘Agreed. No one questions.’ Frosted concludes coldly. 

Perfuma turned away from Frosta a little wide eyed as she gazed at Catra. 

‘What I don’t like understand is, why did you kill your own men? It’s clear you and Adora has beef. It was you job. They followed your orders.’ Perfuma questioned. Catra felt her body stiffen. She didn’t want to think about that time. Adora was dead and she had caused it. Taking a deep sigh she looked at her fidgeting hands. 

‘Because she was dead. I didn’t actually think about what I was doing. I just knew that they had hurt her. At that moment I forgot that I had ordered them to do that. When she was She-Ra it was easy to not see her as Adora. She-Ra stole Adora from me. But Adora, she didn’t deserve to die. And in that moment those men had done it. So I acted. I know I am the cause of her death and their subsequent deaths. I know I am at fault. The guilt is ripping me apart from the inside. So that’s why I killed those men. Because I had caused an awful situation that ended in a quadrupole murder at my hand. She was dead and it was all my fault’ Catras mouth continued to move but no words came out. She didn’t know why she said those things. She could feel the fog start to descend again. 

‘No more questions.’ Perfuma squeaked nervously. It was clear to the room that Catra was losing it again. 

‘Catra. Catra.’ Bow repeated trying to distract Catra with a change of topic. ‘Tell me about Hordak. Any weaknesses? Any aversion to arrows?’ Bow said trying to sound calming and approachable. He didn’t want her to suffer. He didn’t want to see Catra in such pain. It was clear she was innocent. She still thought adora was dead. None of this felt right to him. Catra looked up at him a tad dazed but after a couple of blinks of her eyes she focused again. 

‘He’s, he’s. Well. Hordak is extremely intelligent. He understands technology better than anyone else. He also wears a First Ones highly tech-powered armour which makes him really strong. He’s also super intimidating and should not be underestimated’. Catra answered, trying to think of anything else. But the fog was filling her brain. ‘I can’t think of anything else.’

‘Thanks Catra. I have no more questions’ Bow comments with a shy smile towards Catra which he hopes shows her that she isn’t quite so alone here. Catra doesn’t notice. 

Finally it was Glimmers turn. Glimmer had heard every question. She had thought long and hard. Two sides of her brain were at war. One part of her wanted to punish Catra the other side felt unbelievable sorry for her. She hadn’t hurt adora but she had ordered the attack. She claimed to have this bond with adora yet she hadn’t helped her. Glimmer felt dread the moment after her mouth opened. 

‘Why didn’t you help her?’ Glimmer felt ashamed. Bow felt himself gasp. Adora was shocked. The princesses stared at Glimmer in disbelief. Catra felt the fog descend. ‘I mean, you claim to have a strong bond with her. Why did you have a cannon pointed at her? When she fell why didn’t you run to her aid?’ 

Adora stepped in between the princesses and Catra subconsciously trying to protect. Not knowing with side needed her most. Facing Catra she knew Glimmer had hurt her. Catra felt broken.  
When she spoke it was quiet and so unlike Catra. 

‘I... I froze. For the longest time, I had hated her. She left me. Me! I was her best friend and she was mine. I loved her. She said she’d be right back but she never did. I was just left waiting. Waiting for her to come back. And now she never will. I have to live with that guilt. I could have saved her. I could have created a different plan or commanded different orders. I could have left the horde at any time. I could have for once just listened to her and met her in the middle. But I didn’t. And I can’t change that. I wish more than anything that I could but I can’t. I’m lost. I just want this to be over? Is this over? Will you kill me now?’ Catra begged defeatedly. 

The room was an awkward silence as Catra sobbed. A few accusing looks were thrown at Glimmer. 

‘No more questions’ she quickly stated. Adora felt her heart break even more. How could I have let this happen adora thought. I should have came back, I should have done so many things. She loved me and I let her down. 

Adorable seas pulled from her thoughts by the Queen. 

‘The floor is now open for suggestions for subsequent action’ she faliscated. The room held its breathe. Adoras felt her heart race even faster. 

‘It’s obvious isn’t it? Kill me’ Catra stated wiping her eyes. The room turned to her in shock. 

‘It’s not really what we do here, Catra’ Bow explained after a brief silence from the room. ‘And we still have to figure out how to get Entrapta back’. He hoped that by shifting the attention, no one would agree with Catra. Unfortunately he was foiled by the women herself. 

‘Figures princesses wouldn’t. Fine then, switch me. Exchange me for Entrapta’ the room went still. Only Adora truly understood the gravity of what Catra was saying until Catra cleared it up. ‘They’ll kill me for being a traitor and you get your princess back. Best of both worlds’ Catra put simply. 

The room was shocked. Adora immediately stood protectively in-front of Catra. The princesses all had very different expressions on their faces. A spectrum from sincere agreement to abject horror. 

‘Catra...’ Glimmer started with a sigh. ‘Are you even sure the horde will accept your exchange? How do we know this isn’t a trap?’ 

Catra smirked.

‘I’m a known traitor. I killed multiples of my own men. I’ve been here nearly two months and they haven’t come for me. That’s kind of a clear sign that they don’t want me. They’ll kill me on sight mostlikely. I will make the perfect distraction for you to extract Entrapta. I have a busted arm so I would be able to fight very well so it’ll be easy enough for them. But I should be able to hold them off just long enough for you to get her out. As for her willingness, all you’d have to do is tell Entrapta you thought she was dead, explain to her what happened and then give her tiny food until she follows you.’ She stated matter of factly. 

Bow looked to Glimmer, hoping that she understood his horrified eye flare. No way in hell was he letting Catra be killed. He was going to save both. Entrapta and Catra would both be free. One look at Glimmer and he knew that she was feeling the same. The hopeful look in Catras eyes killed him, she really just wanted this all to be over. He wouldn’t let that happen. 

Adoras heart was pounding. Were they going to exchange her? They wouldn’t surely. They couldn’t. The rebellion was good. This was wrong. They wouldn’t. Catra was innocent. 

‘In that case, we will take you.’ Glimmer started solemnly nodding to Bow. ‘With the councils permission of course.

The princesses took turns to agree to the idea. Each was like a punch to the gut for adora. What where they doing? What was happening. 

‘Then it’s decided. Bow and glimmer shall take Catra to the Horde, were they will arrange to extract Princess Entrapta.’ The Queen commanded. Catra didn’t know how to feel but her face was smirking. 

Adora was livid. 

‘Glimmer!!! Bow!!! What in hordes name are you doing?! Who the hell are you because you aren’t my friends! My friends would never allow this. This is wrong. She’s innocent. She didn’t hurt me. You know that now. You know who she is. You saw her memories. How could you do this?. Why would you want to do this Catra? Why?!?! Catra no, please don’t do this. I can’t do this, I need you.’ Adora screamed with tears streaming down her face. Ignoring the defeated smirk from Catra, Adora turned bounding towards Bow and Glimmer. 

‘I won’t let you take her!’ Adora shouts angrily but the smoke versions were able to walk through her. Staring at the smoke vanishing through her chest Adora, felt her last bit of hope harden, as she became fully engulfed in rage. 

‘Who are you? What do you even fight for?’ Adora grimaced. As her back is turned she doesn’t notice that the memory has stilled. Tears spilled down her cheeks and onto the stone floor. ‘You two taught me that the rebellion was good, that we saved people. But if you go through with this, you are no better than the horde. You will be just like the horde. I am not the horde and apparently I am not you. I am Adora. I am She Ra. And I will fight for good. I will fight for all of Etheria! Who do you fight for?’ Adora shouted distraught, afterwards turning to face the scene. As she turned she realised the world was frozen. Bow and glimmer had just about reached Catras cage. Despite the sadness, Adoras body was flushed with adrenaline. 

And then suddenly, the world around her became very bright. A glowing light erupted causing the smoke to dissipate. Instantaneously adora felt her body weaken. Just managing to drop to her knees as the world grew blindingly white around her.


	11. Resolve

‘We aren’t really going through with this are we Bow?’ Glimmer whispered to her friend as the other princesses began to draw up battle plans. Bow eyes subtly drifted towards Catra as Glimmer spoke. ‘It doesn’t feel right’. Bow turned to face his friend. Her expression was one of grief and confusion.   
‘Glimmer, I promised that we will get Entrapta back.’ Bow began solemnly before turning back to Catra. She looked so broken. Glimmer followed his eyes to the broken Catra and she held her breathe. No way was Glimmer going to let this happen. To hell with what Bow thinks, this isn’t right. She watched as Bow turned back to face her, his eyes were determined. ‘But don’t think for a single second I am leaving Catra there’. Glimmer sighed in relief.

…

Suddenly, Adora’s eyes flew open with a loud gasp. Sun streamed in from the stained-glass window above her, illumining the room. Where was she? Sitting bolt upright she scanned around the med bay. She was sitting on the only occupied bed in the ward. She was alone. Just like Catra she thought. Without a hesitation Adora began to run. Never for one second doubting hr limbs might be weaker from the comma. Luckily the adrenaline pushed her forward. She had to get to Catra. It was vital that she save her. She didn’t know what she was going to do after that. Nothing else mattered at that moment. She had to get Catra back. She couldn’t die now.   
Speeding through the corridors of Brightmoon, Adora didn’t notice who vacant the castle felt. There were no soldiers or guards. No princesses or commoners. No-one. Adora didn’t care though. She just assumed they’d all be in the meeting room with the other princesses.   
Turning the last corner with a skid she flew open the doors to the meeting room. As the doors swung open, Adora gasped. The room was empty. Stepping into the room, Adora’s heart sank as she realised no one sat around the large table and chairs. The cage that had contained Catra was still present in the room, but it lay to the side vacant of its previous inhabitant. Walking towards the cage, Adora felt her knees begin to buckle. The adrenaline finally wearing off.   
Where were they? Where was Catra? Had they taken her already? Probably. Adora felt her heart sink. She was too late. Yet again she had failed. She couldn’t save her and her ‘friends’ were the executioners. Why? How? Adora felt her body grow weak. Her heart felt like it was going to pound out her chest. Tears began to stream down her face. She had failed her. What was she going to do? Could she make it to the horde in time? Adora didn’t think she was strong enough for that. But she had to try. Catra would try. Catra would do this for her. She tried to push up from the ground, but her body felt like a tonne weight. Every inch of her felt soft and weak, her limbs as heavy as timber logs. Where was the She-Ra strength when she needed it most? A pain screamed from her left side. That’ll be the stab wound Adora thought exasperated. Adora was so frustrated she didn’t hear the door creak open once more. It wasn’t until the man coughed that Adora realised she wasn’t alone.   
Fighting through the pain, she turned towards the sound of the cough. Her eyes narrowed like pins, anger consuming her.  
‘Your majesty. Can it truly be you? Have you returned to us, She-Ra my princess’ Bozo exclaimed. Adora gritted her teeth, unable to hide her anger.   
‘Where is she?’ Adora stated in a calm rage through a tightly clenched jaw. She began to push up to her feet, anger fuelling her movement as a second wave of adrenaline began to hit. She was going to kill him. Never had Adora felt herself be so enraged.   
‘Who my princess? The Queen, she is just overseeing an extraction party. The princesses are removing a rather unsavoury character from the grounds as we speak. They will be back shortly I am sure to inform you all that you have missed’. Bozo continued politely, a sickening grin on his face that turned Adora’s stomach.   
‘Unsavoury character?’ Adora clicked her tongue. ‘The only unsavoury character here is you Bozo. I know what you did to her. I know what you did to Catra’. He looked slightly taken back by Adora’s outburst. Clearly startled Adora continued. ‘She was weak. She was grieving. And you hurt her. You cut into her. You broke her arm. How does such a vile vicious person become part of the royal guard. How does that happen?’ Adora snarled unable to stop herself, rage tumbling from her lips.  
She watched as Bozo’s posture shifted. His body language altering greatly. His eyes hardening and his hand curling into fists, as he let out a belly laugh.  
‘I did what my princess? I think you are confused. You’ve been in a coma for the past few months. Yes, it is true that I have had a certain individual named Catra in my cells for that time. But that is purely due to the account that she herself claims that she had murdered you. As you stand before me, it is clear that this account was indeed false.’ Bozo said clipped. His eyes though were full of rage and it was clear he didn’t believe his own lies.  
‘Do not underestimate my intelligence. I have known Catra all my life. I know what I saw. You are a malice piece of shit and you have the gaul to stand there and lie to me? I there no depth you won’t sink to?’ Adora fired back.   
‘Known her all her life? Then you understand that she deserved everything I did to her. She is scum. Lowest of the low. Horde trash that washed up on our majestic kingdom. I guess I could say the same for you, if it wasn’t for the princess you keep trapped inside you.’ Bozo smirked, his true colours beginning to surface. Adora recoiled. He looked dangerous, but she did not care.  
‘Oh, I’m horde trash alright. But just wait until I let the Queen know who she has working for her.’ Adora shouted back. Bozo recoiled. Malice oozing out of him. His posture turned from one of defensive anger to outright rage.   
‘Oh, you won’t get that chance. Half the kingdom already thinks you are dead princess.’ He snarled. ‘Why, no one would care if I just made that a permanent situation for you’. He started quickly towards Adora, his hand reaching for the short sword hanging from his belt. She felt her body tense as she tried to dive out the way of the oncoming attack. This could not be how it ended. 

…

A scream echoed down the hall. A shout that Catra knew all to well. Sandwiched between Glimmer and Bow, Catra glared at her hand restraints. This cant be happening she thought. It can’t be. A second pained scream voided any concern for the consequences of what she was about to do. Pulling her arms apart sharply, she broke her hand restraints, much to the surprise of Glimmer and Bow. Before they could react, Catra turned on her heels and was off like a shot, throwing herself towards the yells. This cant be real. This cant be. She can’t be. As the door swung open Catra’s heart melted. She is.   
After a second she spied something that made her snarl. There she was alive. But just like the last time she had seen her, she was prone, trying with all her mite to dodge Bozo’s attack.  
‘Killing me wont change what you did. I’m going to gut you for what you did to her How dare you hurt my Catra!’ Adora screamed rolling away from his lateness lunge. Catra’s heart quickened. This had to be a dream. Adora was here. She was alive. Had she just said her Catra? Catra didn’t have time to think as she watched Bozo raise his sword once more.   
‘No! Get away from her’ Catra screamed. Bozo was briefly surprised which Catra used to her advantage. Quickly, Catra bounded towards Adora, skidding to a stop in between Adora and Bozo’s next attack. Her body was in front of Adora in a protective stance staring Bozo dead in the eye. ‘Hurting me was one thing. But her? Isn’t She-Ra like your own personal god or something?’ Catra questioned her eyes narrowed in a calm rage.   
‘A god? Don’t make me laugh. She isn’t She-Ra. She is just like you! Birds of a feather and all that. She is nothing, just like you Catra. If I dispose of the pair of you, I bet I’ll be extra rewarded. Two pieces of horde scum terminated, I’m sure I’ll get a commendation. The highest of honours.’ Bozo cackled, his sanity well and truly dispelled. Catra winched at the words. A deep growl coming from within.   
‘You know Bozo. You just aren’t worth-’ Catra started but was thrown of guard by Adora, leaping around her side to lunge at Bozo. He toppled backwards enabling Adora to grab his sword. Leaning down she held it to his throat. Catra’s eyes went wide. She had never seen so much disgust and rage in Adora’s eyes before. Adora pressed the blade into his throat lightly.  
‘Apologise. Now’ Adora spoke menacingly but determined. When Bozo didn’t respond she pushed a little harder. ‘I said, apologise to her, you vile piece of shit.’ Adora spoke with a tone that scared even Catra a small amount.  
‘I-I….’ Bozo started, a fear creeping into his voice.  
‘I…I… What? I can’t hear you. She isn’t nothing. She never has been. She is more of a person than you will ever be. Do you hear me? Apologise for what you did. How dare you touch her.’ Adora snarled, the sword getting closer to his throat. Catra couldn’t believe her eyes. Here was Adora but not as Catra remembered her. She seemed feral. A rage that Catra had never seen. A rage because Catra had been hurt. Her. This is what she meant to Adora. This is the lengths that Adora would go for her. Looking at the scene she knew she couldn’t let this continue. Stepping forward, Catra tentatively place her hand on Adora’s shoulder, a little shocked when she felt she was solid. She actually was alive. Bending down lightly she could see the fear increase in Bozo’s eyes, no doubt dreading what Catra would do. For being such a tough guy, Catra could see now how pathetic he was.  
‘Hey Adora’ Catra spoke softly, her tone was calming on Adora who seemed to soften a little. ‘I know what he did was wrong, but I need you to drop the sword.’ Adora stiffened a little at that, her grip tightening.  
‘But he hurt you. He cut you open. He broke your arm. He said horrible lies about you… I… I can’t let him get away with that.’ Adora sobbed her hand still firmly around the sword. ‘He hurt you. I saw you crying. I sat with you while he tortured you. You d-didn’t see me, but I was there. I’m so sorry, I wasn’t there. I tried to comeback sooner. I promise. I- I…’ Adora’s words grew more frantic as she descended into sobs her hands shaking around the sword. Catra’s heart hurt seeing her like this. Leaning down she latched onto Adora, surrounding her in a hug. Adora dropped the sword to cling to Catra.   
‘Shush, you are here now and that’s all that matters. I’ve got you. I’ve got you.’ Catra spoke softly reassuringly, lightly stroking Adora’s hair. Over her head she saw Bozo’s expression harden once more.   
‘You two deserve each other’ He spat, raising his sword. Catra narrowed her eyes. As the sword was lowered she raised her claws.  
‘You right, we do deserve each other’ she said as she caught the sword one handed. Throwing it from his grasp. ‘Leave us alone. I stopped her from hurting you. This is your last warning.’  
‘You don’t get to tell me what to do. You are nothing, you filthy -’ Bozo started before freezing suddenly. His eyes widening in true fear as he stared behind Catra and Adora. ‘Your Majesty’ he spoke startled. Neither Catra or Adora cared about what happened next. The barely paid attention as Bozo was led away by the Queen. They only cared about each other. They were both alive. And for a moment they were just the two little girls from the Horde who had relied on each other all these years, the two women who needed each other, the perfect balancing act.   
It was eventually Bow who broke the silence of the room with a cough.  
‘I think we all need to talk’. Bow said shiftily. ‘We saw what just happened. All of it.’ Adora untangled herself from Catra’s chest to face Bow.  
‘We definitely need to talk.’ Adora started. Catra wasn’t expecting her to sound so cold. Weren’t they her friends? ‘I saw what happened. What were you thinking? How could you take Catra back to the Horde? They would have killed her.’ Adora was red faced, she refused to let go of Catra’s hand. Catra could feel her shaking. Bow looked taken back and Glimmer looked ashamed. Catra couldn’t bear to see Adora act like this. Quickly she spun Adora around to face her, cradling Adora’s face between her hands.  
‘Adora. Listen to me. They wouldn’t have left me. They are the good guys. They wouldn’t have let the Horde take me, even to get Entrapta back. I assume you saw that part too by the way? You know them. You’ve always been such a good judge of character. You trust them. Therefore, I trust them. Now you’ve got to stop this. I’m okay. You’re okay. They are okay. I have you. You are alive that’s all that matters. Please Adora, this isn’t you.’ Catra spoke pleadingly on the verge of begging towards the end. Adora took one look at Catra’s pleading eyes and her heart melted. Her adrenaline finally gone. All that she wanted stood before her.   
‘I’m sorry. I-I am so so sorry. I just, I saw and I don’t know what to feel and I-’ Adora stuttered, the wave of emotion from the day finally hitting her. Her knees began to buckle, Catra gently lowered them down to the floor.   
‘Don’t worry. It’s okay, we have all the time in the world to work that out.’ Catra spoke softly before turning towards Bow and Glimmer. ‘I think this is time for what you call, a group hug?’ Catra smirked playfully. Bow and Glimmer were cautious at first before they surrounded them in an open embrace. Everyone just happy that their friend had finally came home. 

…

* Sometime Later * 

‘Hey Adora’ Catra blushed as she watched Adora through her scope. The green flashing skies of the Horde briefly sent shivers down her spine as horrible memories attempted to surface. She wasn’t that person anymore. She continued to watch Adora sneak around the base door, Glimmer hot of her heels as they looked for the perfect infiltration spot.   
‘Catra, you got some gossip about you and Adora to tell me?’ Bow questioned with a light chuckle behind her. Catra’s blush deepened.   
‘I don’t know what you are talking about,’ Catra scoffed, trying to hide her embarrassment.   
‘Well you two aren’t exactly subtle. you’ve been staring at her ass for the past five minutes’. Bow jibbed playfully. Catra huffed.   
‘What? No, I haven’t. It’s for the mission’ Catra retorted. Carta’s scope may have lingered a little too long on a certain princess’s posterior.  
‘Okay, okay, it’s ‘for the mission’ I’ll believe you.’ Bow joked, using air quotes. He turned to her getting a little more serious. ‘Just to let you know, you two don’t have to sneak about Brightmoon, its not like the Horde. We will all be happy for you to… you know, for the mission’ He concluded playfully. Catra gave him a light shove.   
‘I’ll keep that in mind Twinkles’ Catra laughed. ‘Thanks’. Since Adora had comeback to them, Catra had grown close to those on Brightmoon. She couldn’t believe how much she would enjoy spending time with princesses. At first, she decided she only enjoyed their company because Adora was there. Then they started to grow on her. She had really taken a shine to Bow, he reminded her of Scorpia in many ways’ sans the pincers of course. He was right that her and Adora weren’t strictly friends anymore, something had changed, something that had been dormant for the longest time had reawaken in them and Catra didn’t want to miss anything second. She was a rebellion member now, and she felt proud of that. She had new friends and she had Adora. And that was all that mattered. A blush flushed her cheeks.  
‘Catra, look there, they got her!’ Bow whispered. Catra’s scope looked down at the ground where Adora and Glimmer were running for their lives followed quickly by Entrapta and Scorpia. ‘Well that’s our que to move.’ Catra didn’t need to be told twice. Leaping from their vantage point, Catra landed behind Adora. Staring a Horde bot straight ahead, Catra flicked her claws, she was going to enjoy this. Fighting before had been a game of power plays. Something to enjoy with the consequences not seeming that important. Now Catra had something to fight for. A cause to rally behind. Some in the rebellion fought for honour, some for their right to live but not Catra. She fought for love. Subconsciously she felt her eyes wander to She-Ra who was fighting off Horde soldiers behind her. All Catra saw was her Adora though, she felt her heart fill with pure love. She fought for love and like hell was anyone ever going to take that from her ever again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So thats the end of this fic. Sorry this took so long to conclude, I really didn't want to post as that meant it was over. I really want to thank everyone who has stayed with this fic for so long. I am so grateful to each and every one of you. I really hoped you enjoyed this and that the conclusion did not disappoint. I am going to really miss writing this fic and i might be persuaded to do a sequel. I haven't decided yet but I will keep you updated if that's the case. Until the next time!


End file.
